Warfang Academy (Revised Full Story)
by The Grimm Reaper
Summary: Sequel to Angel of Death. This is also an old story that was requested to be brought back. With Spyro and Cynder's Honeymoon over, Mar brings them back to the Dragon Realms, only his navigation is a little off and our weird little family finds itself in the middle of nowhere. When they return to Warfang, they discover that plans have been made, and Mar is going to be part of it.


Prologue:

"Well you never cease to amaze us Mar. But I have just one question. If Spyro is my Step brother, can we still be married?" asked Cynder. I chuckled at the question.

"It's not illegal for Step children to be involved with each other. That's only if you're blood relatives. Even if it is against the law, it doesn't count if you were married before adoption. Anyway, whose gonna stop you from being together? Certainly not me." I said, chuckling.

"Do you even know if what you say is true?" asked Spyro. I put my head against the pillow and looked at the chandelier.

"No. Not really no, no." I said. Spyro smiled and shook his head.

"Well, we'd better get packing." said Spyro. Everyone including me looked at him. Spyro looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Our honeymoon has just about run out. And I must say Mar. I've enjoyed it, especially when I get some alone time with Cynder." He said rubbing Cynder's muzzle with his own. Cynder cooed a little before falling on my torso.

"Huh. The poison kiss hey Cynder?" I asked chuckling. Cynder blushed a little.

"Well like Spyro said, we'd better pack. No telling what the future might hold." said Cynder.

Chapter 1: Return

I sat up, groaning in pain due to my shoulder. Sam helped me up by grabbing my one remaining arm. I'd lost my left arm with my fight against Marrek; A vampire who was the strongest of the ten demons. The ten Demons were a random selection of demons chosen to kill me. Marrek had similar abilities to my own. He'd used an energy beam, which protruded from his eyes, which resulted in the removal of my arm.

"Be careful Mar. You don't want to damage your arm even more." said Sam. I chuckled, smiling.

"What arm? All I've got is a shoulder. Even that's no good." I said. Sam giggled. I stood up and walked over to Di's closet. There wasn't anything of interest in there, but there was a sleeveless shirt that would fit me. I pulled it out and tried it on. I was careful not to hurt my shoulder. The shirt was tight. It showed my outline very well.

"Look how sexy you are girl!" said Sam. I turned to her and gave her a cold stare. She just laughed.

"I find it amusing that you think of your one armed, older brother as your sister whenever he puts on tight clothes." I said. She stopped laughing. She didn't like the fact that I used my one arm excuse.

"Fine, you can just carry the bags yourself." she said, storming out of the room. I yelled after her, making her stop in the door way.

"What bags?"

Sam stopped and thought for a second. I'd always got my clothes from another dimension.

"You can carry Spyro and Cynder's bags." she said smartly. Then she turned and walked out the door. Sam was always bossy, especially when Dusk and I made her mad.

I stood straight and walked out of the room, following her to the lounge room. I was surprised to see the neighbours circled around the room. They all turned to me when I entered the room. They were silent for a moment before Amber came over and hugged me.

"Well thanks Amber but, what's all this about?" I asked. Amber let me go and turned to the crowd.

"We heard about your entanglement with that serial killer, and how he attacked your family. We wanted to say that facing that man was the bravest act I've ever heard of." said an elderly woman from the crowd. It was then I noticed that Spyro and Cynder were wearing their Charter marks for disguise.

"Here, here!" called another man, whom I recognized to be Amber's father. I never really caught their names. I only knew Amber. I remembered her name because my Fiancée's name was Amber. She was killed a few months ago by a Wendigo. Wendigo were once humans that turned to cannibalism. Increasing their strength and speed, as well as hunting skills.

I smiled as I heard the rest of the crowd repeat the man's response. I later found out that the man's name was Daniel. The two children were Declan and Rachael. Amber was saying what a pain in the ass they were. I made a small jest about them possibly being pains in my arm. The entire family laughed at this. Even their mother, whose name was Zoë.

I talked with the parents as Spyro and Cynder went to entertain Amber and the little ones.

"So tell me Mar, do you find it hard raising your younger siblings?" asked Zoë. I didn't find it hard at all. I'd only been looking after them for a few months now.

"I imagine that they're no harder to look after than children. I mean, I'm their Guardian and their brother. I didn't have to put up with them when they were babies, but I don't think it's all that dissimilar to raising a child." I said. After I said this, I wondered what Spyro would have been like as a baby. I already had an Idea of what Cynder's childhood was like. Practically born as an adult.

"Well, I think it's just lovely that you don't find them to be much trouble." Said Zoë. I smiled.

"I didn't say they weren't trouble." I chuckled. Everyone chuckled as well. We were having a ball of a time. We all looked over to Cynder who was entertaining Declan and Rachael with a story.

Cynder was telling the children what really happened to me and my fight with the so called serial killer. She had to lower the graphic scenes a bit. This was the perfect way for telling them what really happened. To the children, they'd think it was real; but the adults would consider it a made up story. Cynder would make the gory scenes seem very unrealistic. For example: My arm was singed off by Marrek's energy waves. Cynder said something like. "Then The evil man made laser beams come out of his eyes that it took off his arm. Mar looked at his arm and got mad." I chuckled at this. I whispered to the parents.

"Well, the mad bit's true. But I didn't bother looking at my arm." The parents chuckled slightly before returning to hearing Cynder's story.

"Mar grabbed the evil man and threw him against the wall. The evil man shouted 'Ouch'. Then Mar grabbed a baseball bat, knocked the evil man on his knees and swung a six. The evil man went flying into outer space where he landed on the moon." Cynder said. The children clapped and hugged Cynder. Then Spyro took them outside to play some more. Spyro was better with children than Cynder was. After all, he did grow up with his kid like brother Sparx.

Amber and Cynder walked over to us. I heard Cynder saying something about the evil man getting abducted by aliens and being given rectal probes. I burst out laughing after I heard that. Everyone was wondering why I was laughing. I motioned for Cynder to repeat what she said while the children were outside. Everybody else burst out laughing afterward. We'd actually lost Daniel. He was cracking up. He couldn't stop

When everyone was sitting calmly on the seats and couches, watching a movie; I asked Cynder where Di was. Amber was sitting next to Cynder, listening to the answer, but pretending not to.

"Spyro and I saw the look on her face as she saw what you did. We figured it was safer to make sure she kept the secret. So, we ate her." I stared at Cynder, my mouth hanging down.

"You what?" I asked. I couldn't believe that Spyro and Cynder actually ate a human being.

"We ate her. We told the neighbours that she was a victim of the serial killer. So they're not saying anything." I stared at her, horrified. I really was disgusted at the fact that Spyro and Cynder had eaten a human.

"And where's Mace?" I asked, curiously. Cynder said he'd returned to Heaven to be a sparing partner for the AOD's in training. I nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, what did Di taste like?" I asked, trying not to smile. Cynder just licked her chops and answered:

"She needed a little salt." I just cracked. I stood up; ignoring the pain I got from knocking my shoulder against Cynder's breast scales and ran out of the house. I ran all the way to the castle and burst out laughing. It took me five minutes to stop. I found Cynder's answer so hilarious, I couldn't stop. The last time I found something even close to this funny; I went to see Jeff Dunham's 'Spark of Insanity'. I stood up and took off my shirt and undid my bandages. I didn't know why I was doing this, especially after I'd just had a laughing fit. I guessed it was because I wanted to see the results of my time healing in Di's bed. I undid the last bandage and saw that there was a flat surface. It was almost as if I'd never had an arm there.

I placed my hand over the surface and gently pressed down. I felt the pain shooting through my shoulder to my brain. I released my shoulder instantly. My curiosity was getting even greater as I inspected my wound. I also took notice to the fact that the scar on my chest had gotten more…visible. My scars were showing. Even more so than usual.

"Mar?" I heard Spyro calling for me. I turned around to see both Spyro and Cynder there, with Sam standing behind them, looking frightened.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked. She shook her head and ran away. I stared after her in confusion.

"She just doesn't like seeing what you had to go through. The scars and all." said Cynder. I stared down at her. It took me a second to absorb her answer.

"Speaking of which: Do my scars look more…noticeable to you?" I asked. Spyro and Cynder both looked at my scars and shook their heads.

"Hm. Maybe it's just me." I said. I then clapped my hands and lifted the two dragons up on my shoulders, one by one and walked back to Di's place. Cynder was careful not to hurt my shoulder. I was thankful for that, but it wasn't necessary.

"We need to leave soon. Go get your things." I said. Everyone turned to me. They saw the armless shoulder and looked surprised at how clean it was.

"Cynder's a good healer." I said, trying to sell the story. It seemed to work for the time being. They all turned back to the television. They were watching a Michael Jackson video. It was a song where Michael was in prison. I recognized the song. It was 'They don't really care about us'. I loved this song. I sat down next to the children. They smiled at me and I smiled back. Amber was on my other side. I could tell she wanted to touch my shoulder. But she restrained herself.

I turned my head in her direction. She shot her hand back on her lap. I smiled at her and nodded, signifying that it was okay to touch. Amber smiled and gently placed her hand over my shoulder. I felt the warmth of her skin on my shoulder. The sensation was invigorating. I could actually feel the blood coursing through her veins. I had a sudden urge to bite her neck. After all, I was a Vampire now. But I was calm and contempt. I didn't feel like killing anyone. And I wanted it to stay that way. And I wasn't a Vampire; I was a Gopyre as Spyro chose to call me.

I smiled at Amber as she released her grip on my shoulder. She smiled back and leaned into me. _What was it with children and their instant liking towards me?_ I would've placed my arm around her to keep her warm, but the absence of an arm prevented that from happening. So instead I leaned my head on hers. She sighed and fell straight to sleep.

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Everyone except for myself, Spyro, Cynder and Sam. I gently moved Amber over to her father's side of the couch, and stood up. I left a note on Amber's lap. It was a thank you for caring note. It read:

_Dear Amber and family._

_I didn't get much time to know you that well. But the time I had with you all was one of the best times I'd ever had. I felt like I belonged here, you all made me feel like part of the family. Even though I had a family of my own to protect. I felt like I'd known you all for years. But that was then, this is now. I have to leave and send Spyro and Cynder back home. I need to let my shoulder heal. But know that I will always be watching over you all.._

_P.S: Amber, if you ever need me of anything, just call out to the heavens. I may be a demon now, but I still have the traits of an angel._

_Yours truly, Mar Grimm: Ex-Angel of Death, and your Guardian Angel._

I nodded to Spyro, Cynder and Sam to lead the way. We exited the house and stood at the driveway. They all grabbed on to me. I was about to Jump to the Dragon realms, when I heard a voice.

"Now you weren't planning on leaving without us now were you?" I turned to see Tremor, Anna and Alex standing there with their robes on. I smiled at them.

"Shit, sorry guys. I'd forgotten all about you. What sort of a guardian am I?" I asked, slapping my head with my remaining hand.

"A one armed Guardian." he said. I smiled and motioned for them to join us. They trotted over to the small group that had formed. Tremor handed me a small folded cloth. I unravelled it to find that it was the Deathmancer's robe that I bought from Warlic's magic shop.

"Don't tell me you forgot about that too?" he asked. I just smiled at him and said:

"Of course not." I handed him my robe and had him take hold of my good shoulder. Anna ran up to me and hugged me hard. I still had my good arm free, so I returned the hug. As I did this, I jumped from this Dimension to the Dragon realms. We arrived a mile from the gates of Warfang.

"Wow, so this is your world? It's beautiful. I can't believe something this beautiful exists." said Anna. Spyro just breathed in and said:

"Yeah. This is it. This is home."

Chapter 2: Healing wounds

We walked towards the gates of Warfang. I gripped my shoulder; it was aching like it never had before. I felt like I was losing the rest of my shoulder. I tried to make sure Spyro, Cynder and the others didn't notice. But I couldn't help let out a silent whimper every now and then.

"Are you okay Mar?" I heard Cynder say. I didn't answer her. This made her even more suspicious. She stared at me. I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I was surprised she didn't trip over.

"Mar, don't ignore me. You heard me ask if you were alright. Now are you?" she asked again. I sighed and looked down to her. I was about to say I was fine when I tripped over a stone and landed on my shoulder. I lay there, silent, my eyes wide open. I saw everyone stand next to me. I was about to yell in pain, when I noticed. There was no pain.

I moved myself onto my back. I sat up, grabbing by shoulder and squeezing it. I felt nothing.

"Mar, are you alright?" Sam said. I looked up to her, smiling. She looked nervous. I stood up and ran into another rock, making sure to hit my shoulder. Nothing.

"Huh. I guess I'm fine." I said. Everyone looked worried. I assured them I was fine.

Everyone was watching me carefully; waiting for me to make a sudden grab at my shoulder. I stopped and faced them directly.

"Okay, this is getting annoying. Don't look at me like I'm fricking Frankenstein and stop worrying about me." I said. Everyone shuffled about before I just gave up and started walking again. They still looked cautious, but they were more relaxed. We walked for hours, looking at the scenery.

"Why don't we just fly to Warfang?" asked Anna. I looked to the sky. Everyone followed my gaze. There was a circle forming in the clouds.

"We won't make it in time flying. See those clouds circling that clear patch? There's a storm coming. We'd better find shelter." I looked around for something to shelter us. There was a mountain not too far away from our position. I started running for the mountain, followed closely by the others.

Spyro and Cynder ran parallel to me, ducking and weaving through small holes in the rocks. Cynder spread her wings and took to the sky. She flew in front of me and soared higher and higher. She searched for openings in the mountain using a Birdseye view. I looked ahead and saw a boulder closing in on me. I ran, face first into the boulder. Everyone shouted. There were bits of rubble covering me. Nothing of me was visible from the outside. I could hear everyone trying to move the rocks; but they were too heavy for them to lift.

The rocks felt like stacks of paper on me. I opened my eyes. They started glowing as I changed my perspective. I could see the pile of rocks through Cynder's eyes. She was still in the air when a gust blew her off course. I could see she was headed straight for the rocks. From that height, she'd be dead if she hit the ground. Everyone had given up trying to lift the rocks. I tried to move, to position myself so I could catch Cynder. Spyro was too far away to save her.

I managed to kneel on one knee. I pushed hard and broke through the rocks. I soared up high in the sky. I saw Cynder falling towards me. I stuck my arm out and caught her by the tail blade. She yelped a bit as she stopped suddenly. My hand was cut, but I didn't let go. I threw her up a bit and caught her around the stomach. As I fell to the ground, I noticed how thin she was getting.

"Cynder, you're a stick. Haven't you been eating?" I asked. She shook her head and frowned.

"I've been too worried about you to eat. I couldn't eat while you were in the bed, unconscious." She said. I just smiled and told her to eat something when we landed.

A crater formed under my feet as I hit the ground. I walked casually out of it.

"That crater was always there, alright?" I asked Cynder. She started laughing and nodded quickly. I joined in the laughter. Sam and the others ran up to us and gathered around. Spyro landed neatly next to Cynder and checked her for injuries.

"Mar, are you alright?" asked Sam. Spyro walked up to Sam and yelled at her.

"What about Cynder? She was falling from the sky and you're worried about Mar? He's fine. Cynder on the other hand, could have been killed. Mar is stronger than—" Spyro stopped as he saw my bleeding hand. I followed his gaze and hid my hand from sight.

"Spyro's right. I'm stronger than that. Cynder was in danger of being killed, and you're worried about someone who can take ten times that load and still be unharmed? Quite frankly, you disappoint me." I said. I turned to Cynder and lifted her onto my shoulders and started running. Spyro followed behind, flying just above my head. Everyone stood there for a moment before following us to the cave.

"Guys, don't you think you were a bit harsh on them?" asked Cynder. Spyro and I looked up at each other.

"Nah!" we said together. Then we started laughing. Cynder couldn't help but chuckle a little. We came to the foot of the mountain. I couldn't see any caves or anything. It was starting to rain as well. The others caught up with us. I noticed that smoke was rising off of Anna's Pyromancer's robe.

I looked around for a flat surface on the mountain. To my left, about half a kilometre away, I saw a rock face which was part of a huge cliff. I ran to the end of the cliff and raised my arm. I blasted a hole in the wall using my energy wave. When I was done, the cave entrance was five meters in diameter. The inside of the cave was easily twice as big. I went through the entrance, turning right, into the cave. I still had Cynder draped around my neck like a stole.

"Nice design Mar." said Anna. I turned to her and smiled a little.

"Thanks." I said. I turned to the centre of the cave. I placed Cynder down and ran outside. I came back a few minutes later with fire wood under my arm. I saw that everyone was sound asleep. I quietly placed the wood in the corner of the cave and took a few logs from it. I placed the logs in the middle of the cave and ignited them. A warm heat was generated, warming the whole cave. I saw the two humans shiver a little as the heat reached them. Anna started to glow a little as the heat touched her skin. I looked at my hand. The wound was already healing quickly.

I stared at the two sleeping dragons. Through all my life, I loved dragons. The stories I heard had mesmerized me. How they could fly through any weather conditions, how they could breathe fire, how they looked. It all amazed me. Now I looked upon Spyro and Cynder, and I felt at peace.

I looked towards the entrance of the cave. I saw the wind blowing bits of leaves into the cave. One of the leaves landed on Spyro's nose. He tried to blow it off, but it just landed back on the same spot again. I chuckled for a moment, watching Spyro constantly try to get rid of that damn leaf. I stood up and circled the fire. I was slowly getting bored. Spyro's leaf dilemma was getting thin. I walked outside and stared at the maelstrom that was forming in the clouds. Soon, there was a huge hurricane moving towards the mountain. I walked out of the cave. I wanted to do something fun. I looked back at my family, then to the Maelstrom ahead. Spyro was still trying to get rid of the leaf. I ran for the hurricane ahead.

The hurricane was much bigger than it looked from a distance. I Ran right into the centre of it and was lifted into the air. It took a few minutes to reach the centre of the hurricane, but I made it. I brought my wings out of my back and spread them wide. I managed to balance myself by doing this. I noticed that a purple figure was staring at the maelstrom around me from the cave. I also noticed that the hurricane was still heading towards them. I decided to create a maelstrom of my own.

I crouched into a ball and created a force around me. I forced my energy to turn in the opposite direction to the hurricane. I forced my energy to push harder against the hurricane, forcing it to slow down. I pushed my own maelstrom outward, making the hurricane explode. Trees that were sucked up by the hurricane were forced outward, flying everywhere.

My maelstrom slowed. I had small clouds surrounding me as well as small bits of tree. I released my maelstrom, creating a repulse around me. The clouds dissipated and the tree bits were sent flying in every direction. I sank to the ground slowly, my wings spread. As I reached the solid ground, I retracted my wings into my back. Running back towards the cave, I saw Spyro and Cynder running towards me. I tried to stop, my feet causing a long skid mark. I managed to stop right in front of the two dragons. Spyro's nose was covered in dirt. Cynder was trying to spit out some of the dirt.

"Sorry guys. I didn't see you there until now." I said. They just looked at me with angry expressions on their faces.

"Right, well don't do that again is all I can say." said Spyro. I chuckled a little as Cynder walked over to me and kicked dirt in my own face.

"Oh you wanna start a dirt fight do you?" I asked. Cynder just swayed from side to side and said:

"Now why would you wanna dirty a pretty little thing like this Mar?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The only thing pretty around here is the trees." I said smiling. Cynder squealed at me and grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it directly at me. I ducked out of the way, grabbing a ball of dirt myself and throwing it back at her.

"You're an asshole you know that?" asked Cynder. We were having a ball, when dirt went flying into both our faces. We looked at each other, then towards where the dirt came from. There was Spyro, a dirt ball being tossed in his hand. Cynder and I smiled at each other and grabbed another dirt ball each, but dropped them as Spyro threw two more at us. We stood there, mystified at how fast he was. We managed to dodge his next two and threw one each at him. But he dodged them and took to the air.

We both followed after him, trying to whack him in the head with two more dirt balls that we'd collected.

"You guys will never catch me. I'm too fast." Cynder and I didn't answer, we just increased our speed. This made Spyro yelp with surprise. Spyro still managed to escape our grip.

"Come on slowpokes. I fly faster than this in my sleep!" he called from the top of the mountain. I didn't want him to get away with that.

"You asked for it!" I called back. Cynder grabbed hold of my back. My wings sprouted from my back again, and we were sent zooming past Spyro. We'd entered the sound barrier. I smiled as Cynder laughed with joy. I started spinning in the air, causing trails to follow my path. I stopped suddenly by raising my wings to a vertical position. Cynder nearly went on flying, but I managed to grab her by the waist before that happened.

"Let's surprise Spyro shall we?" I asked. Cynder nodded and gripped me tight. I chuckled as I thought of something funny.

"You know. I thing the loss of my arm gives me less wind resistance." I said. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at my joke. I just smiled as I gripped her forepaw and shot back towards Spyro.

I saw that Spyro was wondering where we went. I stopped right in front of him. It almost seemed as if I'd come from another dimension. Spyro faltered as I appeared in front of him.

"Where's Cynder?" Spyro asked. Cynder's head rose from my shoulder. She looked as if she was going to be sick. I cradled her with my good arm. She smiled and then threw up. She managed to turn her head so her dinner fell to the ground instead of me. My wings were retracted by the time she'd finished. I was just hovering there as if there was an invisible path in the air.

"Sorry." she said. I shook my head; indicating that there was nothing for her to be sorry about. She smiled a little before leaning over again.

"This is going to last a while isn't it?" I asked. Cynder nodded. I just shrugged and sighed. The shrugging was a bad movement. She keeled over again. I saw Sam flying over to us followed closely by Anna and Tremor. Anna was flying on a disk of fire. Tremor however, was standing on a tower made of Earth. He was a Gravelmancer after all.

"What's wrong with Cynder?" asked Anna. I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"Airsick." I answered. They all stared at me. As if Cynder would get airsick. She's a dragon.

"The speed of which we were going is what made her sick." I said, solving that little bit of confusion. Anna nodded. Then she looked over to my shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked. I looked at it and shrugged again, making Cynder chuck again.

"Better than Cynder's stomach, I guess." I replied. Anna smiled a little. She seemed to be happier around me. I guessed she was a little curious about me. But I wasn't ready to form a relationship so close to the death of my Fiancée. I turned away from her and looked in the direction of Warfang.

"Okay, let's head for Warfang. It's only an hour away. Let's go." I said. Everyone nodded. Cynder knew better than to nod. She'd throw up if she did.

"Now Cynder. I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself lying on the ground, relaxed. Okay? And if you think you're going to throw up again, let me know please?" I asked. Cynder slowly nodded.

"Good girl." I said as I slowly placed her closer to me, her head placed over my good shoulder. I held her by the waist and started flying. Everyone followed behind me. Anna was the only one who trusted Cynder not to throw up on her. Luckily for Anna, she didn't. Cynder had to stop twice before we made it to Warfang.

"Here we are, home." I said. Cynder jumped down from me. Spyro stood next to her to see if she was okay. She threw up once more.

"Oh, that's where Di's necklace went. I wandered where that went." said Cynder. I just smiled as everyone except Spyro said "Ewe".

"I think it's time to get something for that stomach of yours Cynder." I said as I walked through the gates to Warfang.

Chapter 3: Dying Earth

It took Cynder a full day to recover from her little illness. She was feeling fine the next day, and was ready to feel the fresh air on her face. Spyro took her for a glide around the city. I was teasing Spyro about it being a date instead of a glide. Spyro just shrugged. He was married now, so that kind of thing didn't affect him anymore. This was going to get boring.

"Excuse me Mar?" called Mason. Mason was one of the moles that occupied Warfang, along with the guardians. I crouched down to his level in order to hear him better.

"Cyril wants to see you as soon as you're ready." he said. I nodded and thanked him. Standing back up, I followed Mason to the guardian's chambers.

"Mar. It's good to see you again. Please, come in." said Cyril. I bowed at Cyril and entered the chamber. I saw Volteer sitting to the right of the chamber, looking upset over something.

"Is something wrong? Where is Terrador?" I asked. Cyril looked like hell. I frowned as I figured out the problem.

"Terrador's cancer has struck him hard, hasn't it?" I asked. Cyril nodded. Volteer still didn't move from his statue like position.

"I trust you haven't told Spyro or Cynder about his cancer?" asked Volteer, nearly making me jump. I shook my head. Keeping secrets was a feat I was brilliant at. Volteer lifted his head and nodded at me.

"Thank you my friend. The fact that Terrador would be beaten by something as simplistic as cancer is…Inconceivable. I'm afraid there's no way to stop his death. It's too late for you to do anything about it either Mar." Cyril growled a little at Volteer's insinuation.

"If it's alright with you Cyril, Volteer… I'd like to try anyway." I said. Volteer smiled at me for my determination towards his oldest friend.

"Thank you Mar, but that won't be necessary. We have a different assignment for you." Cyril said. Volteer didn't change his expression. He still found my proposal admirable.

"While Terrador is the first of us to die, I can't deny that we will soon be in the same position. As we all know, you are an angel and therefore immortal." said Cyril. I raised my hand to interrupt him.

"During the honeymoon, I lost my angelic genes. They've been replaced by that of a demon's." I explained. Cyril raised one blue brow at this fact.

"So what are you? And are you still immortal?" asked Volteer. I nodded and explained that I was a Gopyre.

"Spyro chose the name. It means that I'm a Vampire with the powers of a God. But I do not have the power to bring back those already dead." I said. Cyril and Volteer both seemed genuinely interested in my explanation.

"That's a fine mixture of names. A Gopyre, intriguing." said Volteer. I nodded to him in thanks for the compliment.

"Well then my old Gopiric friend, are you ready for your assignment?" asked Cyril. He was finding much delight with my new name, especially in these dark times. I felt that Cyril and Volteer needed some cheering up. So I would do anything they asked of me.

"I'm ready." I answered. Cyril nodded and then turned to Volteer. I followed his gaze.

"When we die, we'd like you to take over as guardian of the dragon realms. I know there are supposed to be four of us, but there aren't any other dragons to take our place." I looked at them, confused.

"Can't Spyro or Cynder take the roles of guardian?" I asked. Volteer shook his head.

"A guardian must specialize in only a single element. And they must require the characteristics of a guardian. These are things you have Mar. While you don't control an element, you specialize in something completely different. That is why you must be a guardian…The guardian." said Cyril. I sighed. What they were asking of me was just trouble, but I accepted their request. As I turned to leave the chamber, I saw mason running towards me.

"Mar, Spyro and Cynder have returned. They have news for you and the guardians." he said. I looked at the guardians. They hadn't moved from their spot.

"Mar, if we come with you, the two young ones are going to wonder where Terrador is, and he's in no shape to walk there, let alone fly." said Cyril. I nodded in understanding and followed Mason to Spyro and Cynder.

"And Mar?" called Cyril. I stopped and looked back at him. Cyril raised his left forearm and said:

"Sorry about your arm." he said. I smiled and winked at him before chasing after Mason again.

Spyro and Cynder were standing there, waiting for me. I ran up to them. Anna, Tremor and Sam were already there.

"What's up?" I asked. They all nodded to me. Then I looked at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro was the first to speak up.

"Mar, we've found a cave that leads to something. It could be an underground city. We didn't go in, but we need you or the guardians to come with us." he said. I smiled a little. If there were dragons hiding there, they'd be able to replace Terrador and the others, and I'd be off Scot free.

"I'll go with you, just wait here while I tell the guardians." I said. Then I Jumped from the gate entrance to the guardian's chambers. Cyril looked at me with a brow raised.

"Cyril. Spyro and Cynder believe they've found an entrance to a possible underground city. If this is true, then you might have proper successors." I said. Cyril lowered his brow and scratched his chin.

"Go with them to the cave; see if there is anything living there. Remember Mar, they could just be ruins. That's even if there's a city in that cave." said Volteer.

"Yes Volteer. I'll return with some news soon." I said before departing.

"Right let's go. We've little time. We must get there and back before sundown." I said. I really wanted to get there first and bring back good news. But I said there was a storm coming.

"Be back soon guys." said Anna. I walked up to her. She hugged me before I said anything.

"Hey, it's me." I said smiling. Anna just shook her head.

"That's why I want you to be more careful. I know what you're like." she said. I just smiled. She really knew me. Spyro and Cynder smiled before taking to the sky. I followed them after Anna let go of me. I followed Spyro and Cynder to the gates of Warfang and summoned a storm cloud over the horizon.

**Chapter 4: New friends**

Spyro, Cynder and I flew over the entrance to the cave. I couldn't believe it; it was on the other side of the mountain that we stayed at on the way to Warfang.

"We wanted to get a better look at the mountain, and then we found the cave entrance." said Spyro. I smiled as I looked at the wreckage that the hurricane caused yesterday. I noticed bits of trees sticking into the mountainside. I smiled.

"Well then, let's have a look shall we?" I proposed. Cynder led the way, followed by Spyro and them me.

We landed at the entrance to the cave. It was dark and dank. There was no sign of life coming from it.

"How are we going to see in there?" asked Spyro. Cynder shrugged and looked to me for answers.

"You guys don't need to. Just climb up on my shoulder and hang on." I said. As a Gopyre, I could see in the dark as if it were the brightest time of day. Spyro stood on my head as Cynder draped herself around my shoulders. I grabbed Spyro and placed him next to my waist, wrapping my tail around his stomach to hold him in place.

I entered the cave, making sure Spyro didn't hit the wall.

"So Mar, now you're a Gopyre, how good is your hunting?" asked Spyro, trying to make conversation. I smiled at his question.

"I'm a brilliant hunter during the day, and an even better one at night. My senses are sharper than ever be—." Before I finished, I heard a scream coming from right behind us. I spun around and kicked a large stone on the cave wall. I searched for the one who screamed. Suddenly, Cynder started laughing.

"Then why didn't you know it was me?" she asked. She started laughing. I decided to give her a fright of my own.

"What? I can't hear you. There's a ringing in my ears." I shouted. Cynder stopped laughing immediately.

"Mar, are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked. I tried to hold my expression, almost smiling in the process.

"What?" I asked. Cynder started shaking.

"Oh god, Mar's deaf and it's all my fault!" she shouted. I started trembling. She tried to calm me down.

"It's okay Mar. You'll be fine. It could be temporary." she said. I couldn't take it any more. I started laughing. Cynder looked like she'd been smacked in the face. I grabbed her by the horns and flipped her over. I extended my wings using them to catch her. Cynder landed on her back, screaming. I started tickling her stomach. Cynder squealed, and then laughed as I tickled her.

"Ha, ha, ha…St- Stop! Hah, hah, hah!" she screamed. I kept on tickling her. She was laughing to the verge of tears.

"Please…St-stop. Ha, ha!" Cynder was screaming, tears coming out of her eyes. I heard Spyro chuckling in the background.

I kept on tickling Cynder until I heard a sound up ahead. I stopped immediately. Cynder stopped laughing and looked up at me. She was about to yell at me, but she saw the expression on my face.

"Mar?" she called. I picked Cynder up and placed her around my shoulders again. I retracted my wings and stepped toward the noise. I heard a growling sound from further in the cave.

"We're not alone." I said. After I'd said that, I heard a low growl from further in. I retaliated with a little… scare tactic. I opened my maw and screeched loudly in the direction of the growling. Spyro and Cynder buried their heads under their wings. My screech lasted for several seconds before it died down.

The growling had stopped. I noticed Spyro and Cynder shaking their scales off with fear.

"Hey, guys. It's okay, it was just me. I just needed to intimidate whatever was out there." I said. Cynder relaxed a little. Spyro took a little more time relaxing, but got there in the end.

"Now come on, we need to see what's there." I said. Cynder clawed by shoulders. I yelped in pain.

"Don't scare me like that again, on both occasions, otherwise I'll sever the other arm." she said. I stopped, mid stride. I wasn't too keen on threats. Especially when it was due to my arm.

"Hey, come here. If you threaten me again, I'm going to give you so much hell; you'll wish you still worked for Malefor. Are we clear?" I asked. Cynder froze. After a moment of dead silence, she nodded quickly and shifted out of reach of my arm.

"Now, shall we continue?" I asked. I heard a little whimper, indicating that it was a yes. I started walking again. Half a minute later, I heard another growl. I stopped again. Cynder crawled up from behind me and whispered in my ear.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. But you know what I've noticed?" I asked. Cynder looked at me and shook her head.

"The tunnel is leading us downward. The path is narrow." I said. Cynder looked ahead, but couldn't see anything. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness.

"I can't see." she said. I thought about this for a second. I decided to let her use my eyes. I used magic to change both Spyro and Cynder's perspectives. They both saw what I saw.

"Cool. I can see what you see." said Spyro. He was considerably quiet throughout the journey. I smiled and stared down at him. They both flinched as their vision changed without their permission.

"Wow." was all Cynder could say. Then we heard a screeching sound up ahead. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

As soon as the screeching was over, I felt claws dig into my shoulder again.

"I thought I told you not to do that." said Cynder. I grabbed her claw and gripped it, causing her to retract her claws.

"That…Wasn't…Me!" I said. Cynder shuddered at the anger in my voice. She tried to pull her paw away, but I held her fast.

"I'm sorry Mar. Now may I please have my paw back?" she asked, a little worried. I held her there for a second before unclenching my fist in an instant.

"Thank you, Mar." she said.

"No problem." I said coldly. I turned my head back to the tunnel. Standing there was a large snake. It struck at me.

"Shit!" I shouted and bent backwards, causing Cynder to fall off. I released Spyro and jumped up and kicked the snake in the head. It went down easily. It nearly landed on Cynder, but Spyro managed to pull her away from the falling serpent.

"They have a Basilisk." I said. Spyro and Cynder looked at me. They were horrified. For what reason I didn't know.

"Basilisk's are the hardest creatures to knock out let alone kill. How'd you do it with just one kick?" asked Spyro.

"It's not dead, just unconscious for the next…five days." I said confidently. I walked over to them and picked them up again.

It was half an hour before we heard another noise. Spyro and Cynder thought it was another Basilisk, so they readied themselves for another quick stop. But I noticed voices. I listened in and heard someone saying that the Basilisk should have been back fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm tellin ye Quake, he doesn't leave for long. He's been good when it came to time. Ye can't ask for a better friend than him. He's never hurt another dragon. And he's been trained to be cautious of Malefor and Cynder." said the voice. He had a very Scottish accent. I noticed a crevice in the top of the tunnel. I jumped up and hid ourselves from sight. The voices came closer. I heard the voice of the other being in the tunnel. He had a rather British accent. I saw them walk under us still talking.

"They're dragons." said Cynder. I tried to shush her but it was too late. The two dragons looked up and saw us.

"Intruders!" shouted the British dragon. I jumped from the crevice and landed in front of them.

"Wait. We don't want to—" I was cut off as the Scottish dragon swung his tail blade at me, causing my maw to appear. My teeth were growing inches longer as I turned my attention back to my attacker.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said. I got a good look at the Scottish dragon. He was easily two years younger than Spyro or Cynder. The Scottish dragon gulped before I swung his friend into the wall.

"Quake!" he called. He saw his friend lying there, unconscious on the ground. He stared up at me, hatred in his eyes.

"You'll pay for this." he called. Spyro and Cynder both stepped in front of me, cutting the fight.

"Who're these two? Your friends? Oh wait, I forgot. Malefor's minions don't have friends, only allies." he spat. I growled as he called me Malefor's minion.

"Tell me, do you know where we are?" I asked, relaxing myself and retracting my teeth. The young dragon looked at me, puzzled.

"You—you're not one of Malefor's minions?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. I walked over to the dragon known as Quake, knelt down and woke him up. His first reaction was to whack me with his clubbed tail. My head twisted a hundred and eighty degrees around before I fell to the ground.

"Christ, Quake. What'd you do that for? Now he's gonna be pissed." said the dragon. Quake looked at him curiously.

"Frost, he's dead. I just snapped his neck. That's got to kill him doesn't it?" he asked. Frost shook his head at his friend.

"I slashed his cheek in half and teeth replaced them. He's more than meets the eye. Besides, these two aren't complaining. They're just standing there, looking at him as if he'll sit up any—" Frost hadn't finished his sentence before I shot up like a bullet.

"Crap! He's not dead." shouted Quake. I grabbed my face with my hand and twisted it back to the front. I heard a snapping noise and I sighed as I let my head go.

"Oh that's wonderful. I needed a good crack to fully wake me up." I said. Spyro and Cynder walked towards me and tilted their heads in the direction of the two dragons. Both of them standing ready for an attack.

"Hey, if I'd wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I need to know, is there another city down this path?" The two dragons stared at me, mesmerized. I picked up a pebble and threw it at them. The pebble landed on their heads and snapped them back into focus.

"I'll ask again. Is there another city down there?" I asked, pointing to the other side of the tunnel.

"How do we know you're not one of Malefor's lot?" asked Frost. I just frowned. I really wanted to hit this guy. I needed to know if there were other dragons so I could be free of the burden that was guardian.

"Remember Cynder, the terror of the skies? Well say hello to her, right there." I said, pointing to Cynder. She lowered her head.

"That's not Cynder," said Frost.

"Cynder was an adult dragon. And she was hot too." he continued. Cynder gasped before picking up a rock and tossing it at Frost's head. He managed to duck out of the way, but Cynder threw an even bigger stone which hit him in the stomach.

"You bastard! How dare you say I'm not hot now. Why do you think Spyro married me?" she asked. Cynder was really pissed off.

"Hey Spyro, If I were to bet on a fight between a pissed off Cynder and an Alien, which one would you pick?" I asked.

"Depends. What sort of abilities does this Alien have?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Acidic blood, can camouflage in a dark environment, has a barbed tail and sharp claws, and a second mouth in the first one." I said. I was describing the Aliens in the Alien series. By Ridley Scott.

"Cynder by miles." he answered. I looked back to Cynder who was throwing rocks with her forearms and her tail all at once.

"Then these two have no hope of surviving this little episode." I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, please don't hurt me any more? Please?" begged Frost. Cynder was stoning the poor bastard. She didn't hear his pleas for mercy and continued stoning him.

"Okay, we have to help these guys." I said shuffling forward to grab Cynder. She actually went for my eye with her tail.

"Let me go, Mar. These two need some lessons in etiquette." screamed Cynder. I held her fast.

"Well they can't learn if they're beaten to bloody pulps now can they?" I called over her screaming. Cynder seemed to calm down after a minute of struggling.

"Will you stay calm if I let you go?" I asked her. I knew Cynder well enough to know if she was finished with her episode, but this time I wasn't sure.

"Does a Vampire drink blood?" she answered. I just smiled.

"Well in that case I better hold on tighter if that's—" I joked. Cynder started shouting in protest.

"No, no. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. Honest." she said. I chuckled and shoed her away to see Spyro.

"I don't get it. I thought Cynder was supposed to be an adult dragon." said Quake. I walked over and sat next to him and his bleeding friend: Frost. I raised my hand and healed his wounds.

"Cynder was an adult, but after being defeated by Spyro here, her size decreased dramatically. I don't know why it happened but I suspect it had something to do with the loss of Malefor's control over her. I don't know." I said.

"So why are you here if I may be so blunt?" asked Frost. I thought about it for a moment. Then I looked at the two dragons next to me.

"Spyro and Cynder were out for a date this morning and they saw the cave entrance." I said.

"For the last time Mar, it wasn't a date. It was a morning exercise." said Spyro. I smiled and looked at Cynder.

"I don't mind calling it a date Spyro." said Cynder. Spyro turned to her, blushing.

"You're right about there being a city down here. You're walking along the entrance to Alliria; an underground city, forgotten through time. Our elders found it when Cynder first earned her reputation as terror of the skies." said Quake. I looked further down the tunnel.

"Come on, I'll take you to it. We can look for Arnie later." said Frost. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Arnie?" I asked. Frost nodded. Quake just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Everyone looked to Frost for an explanation.

"Yeah, he's our guard, so to speak. He's a Basilisk, so you might want to watch out." he explained.

"Oh. Well he's back there somewhere. Uh, he…ran into my foot, so to speak." I said. Frost stared at me.

"Is he…he isn't?" asked Frost. I shook my head, indicating he was still alive. Quake was staring at me for a completely different reason.

"Basilisks are impossible to knock out. How'd you do it?" he asked. I turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Mar has…been through a lot of dilemmas. Basically, he's an angel." said Cynder. Frost and Quake looked at Cynder, and then back to me.

"Well in that case, you'd better come to Alliria. There are some dragons there that require a guardian angel." said Frost.

Frost and Quake led us to the city of Alliria, explaining that there was more than Malefor to fear under here.

"This should be fun." I said. As we exited the tunnel, I gazed upon the city of Alliria. There was a dragon statue generating fire, lighting up the city. We were standing on a cliff.

"Wow." was all the two dragons could say. I however, was speechless. I'd never seen anything like what I was seeing now. The city spread for miles on end. I found it difficult to believe that there was anything out there that would want to damage such a masterpiece as this.

"It's beautiful." I said. Frost smiled.

"Listen, I don't have much time. Spyro, Cynder. Can you stay here while I inform Cyril and Volteer about this place?" I asked.

"What about Terrador?" asked Spyro. I stared at him for a second. I wanted to tell him about the coma, but I couldn't.

"Yeah, Terrador too." I said. I patted Cynder on the head before Jumping out of Alliria back to Warfang.

**Chapter 5: Drakes**

I jumped to the guardians chambers. Sam was there with Tremor and Anna.

"Mar, You're back. Is there any news of survivors of the war?" asked Anna. Cyril and Volteer were looking hopefully at me.

"Cancel my appointment, because I've found replacements for the role of guardian." I said. Cyril smiled and bowed his head. Volteer just smiled.

"Very good Mar, thank you. Would you be so kind as to deliver a message? We need to assemble some candidates for the roles of guardian. We'd like you to make an announcement about it. They'll be trained here at Warfang." said Cyril.

"I must tell Spyro and Cynder about Terrador's condition. You can't hide it forever. They'll find out one way or another." I said. Cyril considered this for a moment.

"Very well Mar. But you have to be the one to tell them." said Cyril. I bowed and turned around, not speaking to the others.

"Mar?" called Sam. I kept on walking towards the exit.

"Sam, come with me." I ordered. She jumped and followed me out.

"We're going to Alliria. I'd like you to see the place. It's wonderful. I swear, if you thought the artwork back in heaven was beautiful, then have a look at the city." I said. Sam smiled as she found out she was going somewhere with me. I jumped back to Alliria, followed closely by Sam, who followed me through my Jump scar.

"Here we are Sam, welcome to Alliria." I said. Sam laid eyes upon the city. She fell in love with the view instantly.

"Oh its beautiful Mar. God I wish I could live here." she said. I chuckled as she said this. It always pleased me to see Sam happy.

"Mar, there you are! We need your help!" called Frost who was flying as hard as he could. He was headed straight for me.

"Frost, are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked as he flew towards me. He didn't have time to slow down before he crashed into me. I let him fall into my arm.

"Mar, there're drakes attacking the east city. That way!" he called. I looked in the direction Frost was pointing to.

"Sam hold Frost, take care of him while I take care of the drakes." I said, tossing Frost into her. Sam caught him after saying "Okay." Then I jumped off the cliff and flew towards the east city.

I saw three dragons being surrounded by drakes. They looked like the drake that had attacked me the first day of my AODA training. I dropped down from the sky, landing in front of the dragons.

"Who are you?" asked one of the Dragons. I didn't answer. I kept my concentration on the drakes. One of them jumped at me, trying to catch me off guard. I saw it coming and stuck my arm down its throat, blasting its ass off with energy. I threw the drake aside and rushed at another one. I grabbed its tail and swung it into the one on the left.

"You three, hang on to the ground." I shouted. Their claws gripped the dirt. I formed another energy maelstrom, causing the drakes to spiral around me. I took to the air, making them follow me. I released the energy and the drakes went flying all over the place.

I flew around, trying to find as many drakes as I could. I came across several situations like the first. Then there was a single dragon, cowering in the corner of an alley, cut off from any exit by the drakes. I landed in front of the dragon, cutting the drakes off from it.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I asked turning to the dragon. It shivered as it met my gaze.

"Leave us monster. This is our hunt." said the drake with a battered right horn. I turned to him. My eyes blazing yellow.

"Me, a monster? No, I am a devil!" I said to the drake. I started laughing. He crouched as I met his gaze, my eyes burning. All the other drakes took a step backward, but not this one.

"Who are you to deny us this one dragon?" asked the drake. I turned to him fully. My maw appearing as my cheeks dissipated. My wings extended from my back. The drakes started retreating, but I drew a dark wall, blocking their exit.

I created a dark bubble in front of me and dove into it. The drakes were searching for any trace of me.

"Where'd he?—" I jumped up from under the drake, sending him into the air. I grabbed the drake as he was falling. I sent him crashing down even faster. As he landed, there was a cloud of dust around the area. I was standing on top of the drake; my body growing to its legendary size. I became the creature that killed Beo-dur.

I stood to my full height. My silhouette showed through the dust.

The dust cleared, showing my form. The drakes ran for the wall, trying to jump it. Those that did make it were allowed to escape. Those that didn't make it were sent to the void. As the drakes left the scene, I got rid of the dark wall and my body returned to its regular form. I sighed as I regained my control. I turned to the young dragon cowering in the corner. I walked slowly to the dragon. It crouched, trying to make itself smaller. It hoped I wouldn't see it. Fat chance.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." I said in a calming tone. The dragon emerged from the darkness of the corner, showing its bright golden yellow scales.

"You're here to help?" asked the dragon. By the sound of its voice, I figured the dragon was a female. I nodded to the dragon.

"Yes. I came here with Spyro and Cynder." I said. The yellow dragoness was startled for a moment.

"Cynder? The terror of the skies? But she's of Malefor's brood." said the dragon. Then she cowered back in the corner.

"Malefor's been dead for six years. Cynder was referred from Malefor three years before that." I explained.

"Prove it." demanded the dragon. I sighed and thought of a way to prove to her that I was telling the truth.

"If I worked for Malefor, I wouldn't have bothered saving you, correct?" I asked. The dragon thought about this for a moment before nodding. Then she emerged from her corner, showing a broken forepaw and slash marks along her right side.

"Come here. Let me have a look at that." I said. The dragoness was cautious for a time. I didn't blame her. She reluctantly came closer, keeping an eye on me at all times. I placed my hand over her broken forepaw. She yelped a little as I accidentally shifted it.

"Sorry. Hang on a second. It'll be as good as new in a minute." I said. She stared at me, but put her paw back. My hand hovered over her paw for a moment before it started glowing.

I was half finished with her paw when she broke the silence.

"What are you?" she asked. I looked up from her paw; wondering if I should answer her. I decided to tell her. The best way to calm someone is to tell them what they want to know. Be forward with them.

"I'm what's known as a Gopyre. I'm the only one of my kind." I answered. There was a snap and her bone was fixed. She flexed her paw and fiddled with her talons.

"Thank you." she said. I smiled at her.

"Now, let's see what we can do about those marks on your side." I said. She turned to the side without thinking this time. I started with the top mark.

"So what is a Gopyre exactly?" she asked. I thought about the answer for a minute.

"I'm not really sure. There are many ways of describing me. I'm a Vampire with the powers of a god, or I'm a vampire god, or god of Vampires. There was even a time when I was referred to as a God with a Vampires body as a shell." I said. The dragon pondered my answer for a second.

"Then you're a guardian angel." she said. I smiled at her.

"I would have been, if it weren't for what I was." I said. The dragoness looked confused. I didn't want to tell a dragon I hardly knew my entire life's story.

"I didn't get your name, by the way." said the dragoness. I smiled at her. I raised my head to answer her.

"My name's Mar. What's yours?"

"Shockwave." she answered. I smiled at her again. I could tell I was going to be a large influence on this young dragoness.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shockwave. If you see another person like me, that's my sister. Her name's Sam." I said.

"I thought you were the only one of your kind?" she asked.

"I'm the only Gopyre. But I wasn't always a Gopyre. In fact, I've only been one for a few days now." I said. Shockwave nodded in understanding. I finished off the last scratch mark.

"There we go. Good as new, as promised." I said.

"Thank you Mar. I'll see you around yeah?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded. She ran off to safety somewhere.

"Be careful of any remaining drakes. I'll finish them off." I said. I heard an "Okay" from her before I stood up and took to the air again.

**Chapter 6: Proposition**

After the attack on Alliria, there was minimal damage to the city as well as the population. Three dragons were in critical condition, while others were just scratched or suffering from mild bleeding. I was glad to see that Spyro and Cynder weren't one of those in critical condition. I landed in the city square behind Spyro. He wasn't aware of my presence, so I grabbed a stone ant tossed it at his head. He turned around to see who the thrower was. I was sitting on the floor; my legs crossed. I waved at him.

"Mar! Cynder it's Mar, he's here!" shouted Spyro. I saw Cynder's head stick up from the crowd. I smiled and waved at her. She bounded up to us, nearly hitting a couple of dragons in the process.

"Hello there. It's a wonderful day for an attack don't you think?" I asked in a British accent, trying to make them laugh.

"I do say you're right old chap." answered Spyro. Cynder smiled at our little display. I looked around at the other dragons. Some of them took interest in our little party, but most were looking at me directly.

"Dragons and Dragoness' Today has been the third attack against our city in the past week. The drake's attacks are getting more frequent, and that is not something I wish to see. Now we would have lost a considerable amount of dragons were it not for those three over in the centre." said a large blue dragon. He stared at the three of us, sitting in the centre of the city square.

"Come on up here. I'm sure everyone wants to meet their saviours. All three of them." said the blue dragon. I stopped for a second. I was forgetting something.

"Sam!" I called. Spyro and Cynder turned to me. I stood up and looked at the cliff where I last saw her.

"It's alright Mar, I'm right here." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see her with one blood stained wing. The other one was missing.

"What happened?" I asked plainly. She looked at me. She was worried I'd get mad at her. I sighed in order to calm myself down.

"A drake climbed the cliff and tore it off. But don't worry, he's dead. Apparently, Angel blood is acidic to drakes." she explained. I stood there, smiling

"No, it's only acidic to those that try to attack you. It's a defence mechanism. Otherwise, Spyro and Cynder would have lost their paws when they patched me up." I said. Sam just smiled.

"Are you four coming up here or what?" asked the blue dragon. I turned and smiled at him.

"He reminds me of Cyril. Very impatient." I said to them as we walked up the path to the dragon.

"He's the same colour and all." said Sam. I smiled at her. As we walked up to the blue dragon, I saw that he was missing half a horn. His wings were torn in three places, and he seemed even older than Cyril.

"Young dragons, you have achieved the impossible. You have warded off more drakes in hours than this entire city could in a day. And you two; thank you for saving our younger ones. We are indebted to you all." said the blue dragon.

"My name is Algor. I am one of six elders in Alliria. Please allow me to introduce them to you." said the blue dragon. As he said it, a green dragoness appeared from the dark.

"This is Terrain. She's our resident Earth Elder. She's also the youngest of us, but just as wise." said Algor.

"Hey mar, what's Algor?" asked Cynder.

"Read a thesaurus. Look it up under 'cold'." I said. Cynder nodded and turned her attention back to Algor and Terrain.

"This is Shade. He's a dark elder, forgive the pun." said Algor. I leaned into Terrain to get her attention.

"What pun?" I asked. She leaned her head closer to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Shut up, he thinks he's witty." she said, smiling. I caught this and smiled as well.

"Static is on his way, he's running a little late. He's our electric elder. This is Blaze behind me." Algor said. Blaze stepped out of the shadows, his red scales glimmering in the light of the fire.

"And last, but not least: Luna is our light guardian. She's almost as rare as the legendary purple dragon. But not as gifted." said Algor. I saw the outline of a dragon in the darkness. As Luna emerged from the darkness, she shone a bright white light. It lit the entire city in its glorious luminosity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mar, and to you Samantha, Spyro and Cynder." said Luna. Everyone stared at her.

"How did you know my name? No one told you did they?" asked Sam. I shook my head. I wasn't very intrigued by her wise display. I figured she was one of the dragons that could see visions of the future.

"She saw us coming." I said. Luna nodded.

"That is correct, Mar. I see the angel inside you is not completely gone after all. Hm, Hm, Gopyre." she chuckled.

"If it was, I wouldn't have my wings. I suppose you know why I've returned here?" I asked. Luna nodded.

"Mar requires everyone's attention. He has an announcement to make." said Luna. I stepped forward.

"I have a message from the Guardians at Warfang." I called. Everyone shuffled about, and started chattering to each other. Algor was about to silence them when I placed my arm on his shoulder to stop him.

"One of the guardians is dead!" I shouted. Everyone fell silent in a heartbeat. I lowered my arm and continued.

"Ignitus the fire guardian is dead. He died to protect this world. Terrador, the earth guardian has slipped into a coma due to cancer." I said.

"What?" called Spyro.

"When? When did this happen?" asked Spyro. I turned to him, frowning. I didn't want to tell him, but he'd find out eventually.

"Three days after we left for Earth." I said. I turned my attention to the crowd, before I got a chance to see the expressions on Spyro and Cynder's faces.

"Cyril and Volteer feel that there is not much time before they find themselves in that predicament. So, Cyril has asked me to propose that any of you who wish to become their successors, please leave for Warfang tomorrow. You will be trained in the arts of your element and you will be schooled in many more areas. I encourage most of you to come, for it will help us pick the strongest of you to be guardians. Those of you who do come, I will see you at Warfang. Those of you who don't, till next time." I said.

I turned to Luna and bowed to all of the elders. Then to Terrain. As I walked past, I whispered in her ear: "He's not witty." Terrain giggled a little. Everyone turned to her.

"I just thought of something funny, to wash away my sadness over Terrador and Ignitus." she said.

"Good call." I whispered. She smiled out of the corner of her maw. I turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro. You and Cynder can stay here and join the candidates on their trip, or you can come with me." I said. Spyro looked at Cynder and then back to me.

"We'd like to see Terrador. Even if he is in a coma." he said. I nodded in understanding. Then I turned to Sam.

"What about you? Do you wanna see the city a little more or do you want to get that patched up?" I asked, pointing to her open wing joint, which was still bleeding. Sam nodded and started to feel the effects of her injury. The thing about Sam was: she had delayed pain receptors. Meaning something could happen to her, and she wouldn't feel it until later. I grabbed her forearm, and picked the two dragons up with my tail. I jumped from Alliria to Warfang once more. We ended up in the guardians chambers again.

**Chapter 7: Welcome**

Anna gazed upon Sam's bloody wing. Tremor was too busy looking at the shoulder without one.

"Sam what happened?" he asked. I didn't give her time to answer. I took her to the healers to get that shoulder fixed up.

"What happened?" he asked again, a little more forceful this time. I still pulled her through the door.

"Drakes." was all I said. Tremor followed close behind, staring at the open wound on her shoulder. Sam was slowing down when we got to the bottom of the stairs. She yelped in pain. I knew she was feeling the full effects of her wound now.

"If you want to help her, pick her up and hurry to the healers!" I yelled. Tremor followed this command and lifted her up, being careful not to touch her shoulder.

By now, there were moles surrounding the area. They were curious about what was going on.

"Move it!" I shouted. Some of the moles didn't follow my command, so I brushed them aside with my energy. We were running by now. Sam was hurting more every minute. We'd finally made it to the healers ward. He was fiddling with a needle, when we burst in. The mole stuck himself with the needle.

"Ow! What's going on?" he asked. I explained to him that Sam had lost a wing and required immediate attention. This got the mole going. He brushed us out and started work.

It was hours before Sam's screaming had died down. Tremor was pacing the room uncontrollably. I watched him.

"Why did you follow us?" I asked. Tremor stopped pacing the room and looked at me. I saw redness in his cheeks.

"I figured you'd need help. Someone had to carry her. You couldn't do it due to your…condition. I just felt I was needed." he said.

"Bullshit. You and I both know very well that I could've carried her on my good shoulder. Your being here had nothing to do with being helpful. You're here for a reason." I said. This made him even redder.

"There's always a reason." he said. I raised my eyebrow at him; urging him to tell me the reason. Before he could answer, the mole came out of the room. He was huffing and puffing.

"I've got good news and bad news." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"The good news is she will recover over time." he said. I smiled and shouted out how happy I was to hear that.

"The bad news is," he started. I froze. I didn't want to hear it, but I'd find out anyway. I prepared for the worst.

"She won't be able to fly again. Her wing is shot, and I'm talking about the remaining wing. Unless she gets new wings, she can't fly." he said. I frowned.

"Flying's the one thing Sam loves the most. She won't be an angel if she can't fly." Tremor said. I stared at him. _How did he know that? Sam never told anybody about her passion. What is it about the two of them?_ I thought.

"Take mine." I said. The both of them stared at me, eyeballing what I had just said.

"But Mar, you don't have to do that. Sam would understand. You're an angel too." said Tremor. I shook my head.

"I haven't been an Angel in months. Sam needs these more than I do." I said. Without another word, I walked into the room where Sam was. She was awake, but she was bound to the table. The mole had put a local anaesthetic around her wound.

"Mar?" she called. I didn't answer. I took off my shirt, and sat on the operating table next to hers. The mole entered the room and got a clean Scalpel from his drawer.

"Before I begin, I need to know what blood types you two have." said the mole. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. Each Angel is born with the same blood type. Mine hasn't changed even though I have." I said. Sam looked at me.

"Mar, what're you doing?" she asked. I still didn't answer. The mole grabbed a local anaesthetic and placed it over my wings.

"Now are you entirely sure you want to do this? All so your sister can fly again?" he asked.

"Just do it." I said. The mole shrugged and started the procedure. Sam constantly asked what I was doing. She was starting to get on my nerves, so I told her. She was quiet for the rest of the procedure, which was a relief to me. I actually fell asleep on the operating table.

When I woke up, I felt light headed. I could feel that my wings were gone. I felt bonds on my wrists and ankles. I tried moving.

"Careful, you've got quite a few stitches in there." said Tremor. I coughed. Something tasted weird.

"Ugh. What's that?" I asked. Tremor chuckled.

"That's plant residue. During the procedure, you started coughing up blood. The healer used that plant to stop the bleeding. It also doubles as a cleaner." he said. I started spitting bits of leaves out of my mouth. I could tell Tremor was having a good time with this.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. He undid my bonds and let me sit up.

"She's outside. She managed to heal faster than you. That and she forced the healer to hold back on your treatment. She's not happy about you not consulting her about this." he answered.

"She did what? That ungrateful…little…bitch." I said. I hopped off the table, knocking it to the other side of the room. All my stitches had snapped as I made this action.

"Great, now you've done it." he said. I took no notice at the pain. I just bent down and yelled as loud as I could; forcing my wound to heal on its own. I felt my skin stretch and meld together on my left shoulder. Then again on the right one. I heard footsteps coming towards me from outside.

My yelling ceased as Sam came into the room. She saw the table on the other side of the room and Tremor standing well away from me. I straightened myself.

"Tremor, can you take these out of my back?" I asked. Tremor walked behind me and saw the stitches sticking out of my shoulder blades. He pulled each one out and placed them on a tray standing next to him.

"Thank you." I said. Then I walked out of the room without a word to my sister.

I walked outside to the pavilion. Spyro and Cynder were waiting for any news on my condition. I overheard them talking.

"I can't believe she slowed his healing simply because he didn't consult her about it." said Spyro.

"Well, she did deserve to be told about it, even if he did risk his own wings." retorted Cynder.

"But that's no excuse to cause him physical pain. She should have talked to him about it. She's like him. Always overreacts." said Spyro. Cynder agreed with that statement. I walked up to them.

"I don't _always_ overreact." I said, sounding offended. Both of them shot their heads up as they heard my voice.

"Mar!" they called. Both dragons jumped up on me, forgetting my shoulders for the moment. They hugged me till I rolled over, showing my back.

"Mar, where are your stitches? There's nothing there. Not even the cuts." said Spyro. I chuckled.

"Do you like it? I did it myself." I said. Spyro smiled. Cynder just couldn't get over the fact there was no scaring from the operation.

"Hey, relax. We've got dragons to entertain. We have to get everything ready for their arrival." I said.

Cynder finally relaxed and nodded. She hopped off of my back and ran to help some moles who were having trouble with the streamers. Spyro went to help with the lanterns. I went to do some of the heavy lifting. Some of the tables were in need of cleaning. So I grabbed a wet cloth and scrubbed them. Then I placed them in the court room where the banquet was going to be held.

As soon as I was done, I went up to Cyril and Volteer. I opened the large door and stepped in. Sam was there. She didn't look at me. I continued forward.

"Cyril. I've finished with the tables and have put them in the court room as required." I said. Volteer was the one to commend me for my efforts.

"Well done Mar. That's quite an achievement. What with your most recent injury or sacrifice if you will." said Volteer. I looked up at him.

"Injury, Volteer?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, your shoulders. Do they not have stitches in them to keep your skin together?" asked the old dragon.

"No Volteer. I've mended the wounds myself. Apparently, the healer was unable to heal me properly." I said, looking in Sam's direction. She turned away.

"And why was that, Mar?" asked Cyril. I knew that if I told him the truth, Sam would be punished for stopping the healer from doing his job.

"He ran out of stitches." I said. I felt Sam's eyes lock onto me. Cyril scratched his chin for a moment.

"Is that so? Well then, do you feel up to another task?" he asked. I nodded, smiling at the chance to get out of the room.

"Since we are so short of staff for this academy of ours; we will require a guidance councillor for the students. Would you be up to that?" he asked.

"Yes Cyril. Is that all? I have some tasks to finish up." I asked. Cyril nodded and dismissed me. I stood up and turned around to head for the door.

"Mar, wait a minute." called Volteer. I stopped; cursing the fact I didn't put my shirt back on.

"Why aren't there any scars?" asked Volteer. I felt Sam turn to see what he was talking about. She hadn't looked at me when I left the healers ward.

"Would you like there to be scars?" I asked, disturbed at the question. Cyril shook his head a little too fast for my liking.

"I healed myself, since the healer was unable to do so." I said, staring at Sam again. She frowned and looked away. I turned around and left the chambers again. I stood on the ledge of the walkway and stepped off the edge. Sam and the guardians saw what I had done and called out to me. They didn't know I'd survive a descent like that.

I landed on the ground, leaving nothing but a ring of dust around the area. I walked to the front gate.

"Mason, do you see anything?" I asked. The little mole lowered his binoculars and stared up at me.

"Nothing yet General." he said. I looked at him for a second.

"General?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, after some consideration, the guardians figured there'd be someone who still wants the dragons dead. So in the interest of their safety, they thought of you. So they gave you the rank of General." he explained.

"What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a silhouette upon the horizon. Mason raised his Binoculars and searched in the direction I pointed at.

"I think it's them General." he said. I yelled in excitement. This city would become an academy. I'd always wanted to see what it would be like to teach instead of learn.

"Mason, don't call me General unless I'm on duty. I'm currently off duty so stick with Mar. Okay?" I asked. Mason smiled and nodded.

I jumped off the wall and landed behind the gate.

"THEY'RE HERE!" I shouted. I needed to spread the word as fast as possible. I didn't have my wings, but I didn't require them to fly. I jumped up and flew around the city.

"THEY'RE HERE, THEY'VE ARRIVED!" I called around the city. Every one rushed to finish off what was left. Those that were finished helped the others with their tasks.

I landed in front of the guardians chambers and ran through the door.

"Cyril, Volteer. They've arrived." I said. Sam was there, as well as Spyro, Cynder Tremor, Anna and Alex. Each one had sad expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sam stood up and ran to me. I thought she was going to attack me head on. But she ran into me, her arms around me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Cyril nodded. He was just as sad as any of them. I looked at Volteer. Tears were streaming down his face. However, there was no sound.

"It's Terrador, isn't it?" I asked. Cynder nodded and turned her head around. I hugged Sam back with my arm.

"Mar, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Spyro. I looked at him.

"There wasn't time." I said. I let go of Sam and walked towards the exit. I stopped and turned to them.

"Get ready. Like I said, they've arrived. They won't feel welcome if there are tears streaming down their teachers faces." I said. Then I turned back around and walked off.

I ran to the entrance.

"Open the gate!" I shouted. As the gates opened, I jumped to the court yard just outside the court room. Five minutes later, Cyril, Volteer, Spyro and Cynder were standing there next to me, followed by Tremor, Anna and Alex. I felt a bit nervous standing around my friends. Especially after what I said back in the guardians chambers. I searched around for Sam, but I couldn't find her.

"Cynder, where's Sam?" I asked. Cynder looked around the small group. She turned to me and shrugged. I started to get worried. I pictured her in my mind, and Jumped to her.

I ended up in her chambers; she was sitting in front of a mirror, stroking her left wing. I walked up to her.

"They suit you." I said, frightening her. She jumped up in her chair, and flung it at me in one swift motion. I caught the chair with my hand and knocked it into the wall.

"Oh, Mar you scared me. Sorry." she said. I shrugged it off.

"I scare a lot of people Sam. You're not the first." I said. Sam stared at me. I knew the next question would be about Terrador.

"Why didn't you cry when you found out about Terrador?" she asked. I lowered my head.

"The only time I've ever cried, was when you told me Amber was dead and how she died. I've got no tears left for anybody else." I said. Sam nodded, not quite understanding what I meant. She knew I wasn't very good at expressing sad emotions, but she continued to ask.

"Come on Sam we've got visitors to entertain." I said. Sam nodded and followed me out. As we left the room, I stopped.

"What were you doing with your wings? I saw you stroking them as if they were animals you were about to kill." I said. Sam giggled a little.

"No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a brother that would give up his own wings so I could do what I love." she said. That brought up another question.

"Since when does Tremor know about your passion for flying?" I asked. Sam blushed. There was something they were hiding. I could tell she wasn't very comfortable with the question. So I decided to let it off for now.

"Never mind, tell me later. Let's go." I said.

As we approached the courtyard, we saw that at least five hundred dragons had appeared. Not including their parents.

"This is gonna be a long year." said Sam. I nodded. I saw Cyril making the introductions. I grabbed Sam's hand and Jumped behind Volteer.

"Oh, Mar you scared me. You line up, I'll let Cyril know that you're back." he said. I did as instructed, and stood next to Cynder. Sam stood next to Spyro. Now, Cyril started the introductions.

"Now, will the candidates for fire guardian, please step forward?" asked Cyril. Out of the five hundred dragons that stood there, only two of them stepped forward. I saw that five of the six elders were present. Luna was the only one absent from the lot. I didn't think about it that much. Along with the two candidates, Blaze came up with them.

"Good afternoon Blaze. It's been a while." said Cyril. Blaze smiled and bowed his head. Then he spoke.

"Too long old friend. I've missed you and the others. I heard that Terrador was in a coma. I'm sorry to hear that." he replied. Everyone lowered their heads in sorrow.

"Terrador died earlier this morning. Mason has inspected him and insists that he went quickly, without any pain." Cyril mumbled a little, but we could understand him none the less.

"Ahem. Cyril, may we continue this introduction? I'm sure that our guests are dyeing for something to eat and drink. And they'll undoubtedly be tired from their journey." I said. Cyril looked at me and nodded.

"Quite right Mar. We cam grieve for Terrador when we aren't busy with guests." he replied. I nodded and smiled warmly at him. Blaze took the hint and introduced his two candidates.

"Um, this is Flame. Flame is our strongest fire dragon, we all had a tournament the day the invitation was given out and Flame was the strongest. Ember came a close second though. This is Ember here." said Blaze. Flame walked up first and bowed to Cyril and Volteer, then stepped back. Flame was an orangey red dragon. Ember stepped forward and did the same. She was a really light pink dragoness. I noticed a heart shaped pendant hanging around her neck. I saw her shoot a quick glance towards Spyro. But it was too fast for either Spyro or Cynder to notice; which was probably lucky for her. If I know Cynder, she'd rip her to shreds just for taking an interest.

Terrain came up next with Quake and Shockwave. Terrain bowed at the guardians and introduced the two candidates.

"Terrain, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You've come quite a long way since I last saw you." said Cyril.

"It's good to see you too Cyril. I'm also glad to see you Volteer." replied Terrain. Volteer smiled and nodded at the younger elder.

"These are my two candidates. Quake was the best choice for the role of Earth guardian. Shockwave however, gave me quite a surprise. When I said Quake would be going to Warfang, she jumped aboard. Shockwave is known for keeping to herself, but when I mentioned that Mar would be there too, she got even more excited." said Terrain. Everyone turned to Shockwave. She just shuffled her paws and waited for the next person to talk.

"I um helped her out during the attack on Alliria." I said. Shockwave gave me a thankful nod. I winked at her when no one was looking at me.

Algor came up with Frost and a dragon I hadn't met before.

"Long time no see my old friend." he called. Cyril smiled and breathed a puff of frost in excitement.

"So, you've made Elder have you Algor?" asked Cyril. Algor stuck out his chest and puffed out frost of his own.

"Yes, it's been a long time coming old friends. Blaze told me about Terrador. I'm sorry for your loss. He was like a brother to me. I'll miss him, but I am glad to see you two again." he said. Cyril and Volteer nodded at him.

"This is Frost. He had the privilege of meeting Spyro, Cynder and Mar yesterday. He also met Samantha over there a few minutes after the attack. He's told me all about it. Angel is Frost's younger sister. She's very competitive, which will give Frost a run for his money. Ha, hah." he chuckled. Cyril and Volteer smiled. Frost and Angel stepped forward and bowed at the two guardians. Then Frost turned to me.

"It's great to see you again Mar, Spyro, Cynder. You too Sam." he said. I bowed to him, being polite. Angel stepped toward us; not going far from her brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said. We all smiled and bowed at her. I noticed the same Scottish accent in her voice as Frost's.

"The pleasure is ours Angel." I replied. Angel smiled at my kind gesture. I smiled back. Frost and Angel stood back next to Algor and made way for the last two candidates.

Shade, along with two black dragons walked up to the two guardians.

"Cyril, Volteer. It's a pleasure to see you again. My deepest sympathies towards your friend Terrador. I wish I'd known him better." said Shade. He turned his head towards the two dragons standing beside him.

"These two are my children. Adam and Eve." said Shade. I leaned in to Sam's ear.

"Where's Lilith?" I asked. Sam giggled and shushed me. The two dragons stepped forward and lowered their heads to the two guardians. They did it with perfect synchronization. They looked at us and bobbed their heads at us before turning back to their father. I noticed the other dragons shaking their heads at them.

After they were back in line, all candidates and elders went back to the crowd. Shade paused and walked up toward us.

"Um, Mar, a little warning. Adam and Eve are rather Mischievous. They tend to think they're better than everyone else. I've tried to make them see all dragons as equals, but it's been difficult since their mother died. I was hoping that you could succeed where I failed?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry. Before I knew Spyro or Cynder, I was the same way. I had a bad attitude when I was their age. It's a phase that some teenagers go through. It's also dependent on their lifestyle." I said. Shade smiled and thanked me before joining the others in the line.

"Now it is time to introduce your teachers and Staff. May I introduce Spyro?" said Cyril. Spyro stepped forward and there was applause from nearly every dragon. Adam and Eve were the only two not to applaud.

"Spyro and Cynder were the only two dragons who were able to defeat the tyrant: Malefor." Cyril continued. Cynder stepped forward as her name was called during the compliment.

"I'd also like to introduce Mar and Samantha Grimm. These two are the newest members of the family. They used to be Angels. That is until Mar was turned into a demon a few days ago." explained Cyril. I glared at him; he caught my stare and swallowed hard. He knew his mistake and was not going to make it again.

"Tremor, Anna and Alex. Anna and Alex are what's known as Pyromancers. They specialize in the fire element, as you can see from the colour of their robes. Tremor is a Gravelmancer, specializing in the Earth element. These three will help teach you in the art of your element. Mar and Sam, will teach you to wield a power that not even a purple dragon can use." said Cyril.

"I'm only going to teach them the basics. And Spyro is the only purple dragon who can use these techniques as well as Cynder." I said. Spyro and Cynder bowed their heads when they heard their names being called out.

"Mar will also serve as your guidance counseller. He will help you with any problems you may have. Whether it be work related or ancestors forbid; your fellow candidates." said Volteer. I took a small bow after Volteer had spoken.

**Chapter 8: Banquet**

The introductions were completed and everyone was inside the court room. Cyril and Volteer sat at the top end of the table next to each other. I sat at Volteer's right. Spyro and Cynder sat next to each other at Cyril's left across the table from me. The elders chose their own seats. Terrain had sat next to me, while Shade sat across from her. Algor sat next to Shade, as Blaze sat next to Terrain and Static sat next to Algor.

The candidates chose their seats anywhere around the table. Static was sitting next to Blaze, with Quake next to her. Ember was at the other end of the table. Sitting across from her was Flame. He was eating slowly. He looked up at Ember every once in a while. He noticed me watching and sank into his plate again. I made a mental note to talk with him about that.

Adam and Eve sat at the very end of the table, not noticing anybody else around the table. I rolled my eyes and went back to my diner.

"So, Mar. How did you lose your arm? If you don't mind my asking." asked Shade. I put down my fork and explained how the Vampire, Marrek used energy similar to mine, to singe off my arm. Then I explained how it healed so quickly. How I had the regenerative powers of both Werewolf and Vampire.

"That's really intriguing. Why does an Angel become a demon after killing one?" he asked.

"Angels are supposed to be creatures of peace. We try to avoid confrontations with demons. While I'm not the first this has happened to, I certainly am the only one to complete all ten of my tests." I said. All the elders had surprised looks on their faces.

"The only one?" asked Algor. I could tell he was reeled in to my story. He was actually waging his tail, waiting for more to the story. I nodded at him.

"What kind of demons were they?" asked Terrain. I turned my head to her. I thought about it for a second before answering.

"The first was a Wraith called Beo-dur. He was the first, but not the easiest. The second was the easiest. Whenever I kill a demon, a manifestation occurs. Like when I killed Beo-dur, I had a hankering for animals. Not only that, but I got a maw." I revealed my maw to them; the flesh on my cheeks disappearing to reveal a row of sharp pointed teeth, extending an inch every second. I opened my maw to show that this wasn't a trick.

I withdrew my maw and merged my flesh back together.

"The second demon was a were-monkey. After killing him, I gained this tail." I drew out my tail, which I was using as a belt. The dragons gasped with amazement. I noticed the candidates looking at my tail. Even Adam and Eve took an interest in what was going on. I wrapped my tail back around my waist.

"The third one was a Werewolf. He was very difficult to defeat. I didn't kill him straight away. I used a Wraith ability; injecting a slow acting venom into his bloodstream. It killed him a few months later. But I did get his predator instincts and strength after defeating him. I'm much stronger than I was before." I said. The elders and the candidates were waiting for me to show them something from the werewolf.

"Nothing happened. I only got better vision and an increase in strength." I said. The elders nodded in understanding. The candidates looked a little upset. So I thought of cheering them up.

"Hey Flame?" I called. Flame looked at me. He was about to say "Yes" when he saw my eyes and fell out of his chair. The candidates all looked at him. They followed his gaze and saw my eyes as well. They were glowing a red hot colour. All candidates except for Adam and Eve fell to the ground. The elders looked surprised but that was all. I started laughing at the candidates on the floor.

"Hey Mar, I didn't see it. What happened?" asked Terrain. I turned my head to her and she almost fell to the ground. But she regained her composure in time. I rolled my eyes into my skull. When they rolled back down, they were their usual yellow colour.

"What about the fourth demon?" asked Shade. Shade was getting as much a kick out of my battles as Algor. I told the dragons about the remaining demons I had to face. I showed them the physical manifestations and told them about the ability upgrades that followed. Later through the night, there was a small karaoke concert with music that I'd never heard before. Some of the dragons asked me to sing a song or two from where I came from. I decided to play 'Missing you', by Declan Galbraith. The crowd went wild. While Declans songs were based on a blues theme, I had to use something else. I decided to sing 'Is it scary', by Michael Jackson. While I served as the Angel of Death. I knew the truth. Michael never abused those children. They just didn't like him and thought his fame would end if he was degraded enough. Plus they wanted the attention.

The candidates loved it. Even the elders took an interest in the music.

"Hey Mar, can you teach me to sing like that?" asked Flame. I nodded at him, but I raised a finger.

"Only if you're not tone deaf." I said. Flame tilted his head. He obviously didn't understand the word.

"I'll let you know if you're tone deaf." I said. Flame shifted his eyes for a second before nodding.

"Okay." he said. I smiled at him and rubbed his head. He smiled back.

I sat back down on my chair. Flame went back to sitting across from Ember. I noticed that she was eyeing Spyro as if he was a piece of meat. I got Cynders attention for a second.

"I think you've got some competition sweetie." I said tilting my head in Embers direction. Cynder looked at her and growled. I leaned back and rested against the back of my chair.

"Are you trying to get a brawl going on purpose Mar?" asked Terrain. I smiled with my eyes closed.

"To be honest Terrain, I find Banquets to be rather dull. I put on a good show for my elders, but as soon as it's over I run for my sword and hunt at night." I said. Terrain giggled a bit.

"What about when you need to sleep?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No need. Since I became a Gopyre, I haven't slept a wink. Except for when I gave Sam my wings. She lost hers to the drake and I gave her mine." I said. Terrain looked at me, shocked that I'd give up my own wings to keep Sam happy.

"You must love her very much." she finally said. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes closed.

"She's my sister. I have to love her and look out for her. It's my life's work." I said. Terrain closed her own eyes and nodded. My enhanced vision allowed me to see through my eyelids and view everything around me.

"She's lucky then." she continued. I chuckled.

"If only she knew that." I said. Terrain giggled again. Terrain seemed like a young teenager rather than an Elder dragoness.

"Tell me Mar; how old are you?" she asked. I opened my eyes and looked at her. _Why would she ask a question as simple as that_?

"I'm Twenty nine, why?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to compare your age to mine is all." she said. It was then I found out Terrain's intentions. Dragons compared ages to determine how long they would live together.

I decided to leave that topic for a more appropriate time. I didn't want to upset her the night she arrived. I shrugged it off and returned to the conversation involving the candidates. Shade was apologising for his children in advance before they did anything. Algor was chortling at anything that even seemed humorous and Terrain was constantly trying to say something to me.

Finally the night grew thin and I had to retire for the evening.

"Uh, Mar may I join you?" asked Terrain. I smiled and nodded at her. She stood up from the floor and spun around. We walked around the walls of Warfang.

"So Mar, tell me more about Gopyre's. Why don't they sleep?" asked Terrain. I tilted my head up into the sky.

"Gopyres are half God, half Vampire. The Vampire half is known as un-dead. Meaning they don't require sleep since they're already dead. The God part just means I have the powers and abilities of a God." I explained.

"So you don't even have a bed?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Closest thing to a bed for me was the operating table for Sam. But I don't believe you came with me to talk about my sleeping arrangements Terrain. Something's on your mind." I said. Terrain stopped in her tracks. She stared at me, unbelieving.

"How did you know?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I can't be a guidance councillor if I can't read people's expressions." I answered. Terrain nodded slowly.

"I know why you asked for my age Terrain." I said, cornering her into saying the truth. She started breathing heavily.

"I just wanted to compare ages, that's all." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Terrain, is there something you want to ask me?" I said. Terrain hesitated before nodding. I placed my arm on my hip and waited for the question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" she asked. I stood there, staring into her eyes. She'd actually asked me out. I was about to decline, when I thought of something. _Maybe going out with Terrain would take my mind off of Amber. Ah but I don't want to use Terrain like that. Maybe I shouldn't. But how would she react?_ I pondered the question for a minute. Terrain was about to turn around and leave before I spoke up.

"It depends. How old are _you_?" I asked. Terrain smiled and sat on the ground. She stood up again after finding out it was wet.

"I'm Thirty one." she replied. I smiled and nodded at her request to go out with me. She jumped up and down on the spot. I had to use my energy to keep the wall from collapsing. Terrain walked up to me and muzzled my shoulder.

"How's about tomorrow at sunset? I know a really great place where we can watch it." I suggested. Terrain smiled even wider and nodded.

"Tomorrow at sunset it is." she said. I offered to walk her to her chambers. Not to my surprise, she accepted. On the way, she talked about how she would try to out live me as best as she could.

"Sorry, but I don't age. I could however stop you from aging if you wanted." I proposed. Terrain looked at me confused.

"How?" she asked. I explained to her that a vampire can turn other beings into vampires by injecting venom into their bloodstream. Stephanie Meyer's novels weren't that inaccurate. The only part she got wrong was the diamond skin. That was over realistic.

"So you would be willing to turn me into a Vampire so I could stay with you forever?" asked Terrain. I nodded at her.

"Among other reasons, yes." I replied. We arrived at Terrains sleeping quarters. The moles had finished with the renovations while we were at the banquet. Terrain entered the room and was astonished at the décor of the place.

"Wow, it's beautiful." she exclaimed. I smiled. The moles had told me about the location of her room.

"Do you like it? It used to be mine before I went with Spyro and Cynder on their honeymoon. I was their guardian. Besides, they wouldn't go without me." I said. Terrain turned to me.

"This was yours? It's beautiful. Did you choose the theme? It's so new agey." she said. I chuckled at her choice of words.

"It's Eclectic. A mixture of different styles put together in a way that seems right to everyone." I explained. Terrain looked around at the furniture and the new bed that was placed there just for her.

"This is yours now." I said. Terrain turned to me and smiled warmly, before muzzling me with her snout.

"Thank you Mar. I love it. I feel like royalty." she said. I smiled at her. I took a bow and turned to leave.

"Mar, wait." Terrain called. I turned back to see her lying on the floor in front of the fire place. She tilted her head towards the fireplace, indicating that I light it for her. I smiled and turned around, heading towards her. I raised my hand and summoned a ball of fire. I shot it towards the wood in the fireplace. The wood exploded and fire was crackling.

"Thank you Mar." she said. I smiled and bowed to her.

"Will that be all madam?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled and nodded. She twitched her tail a few times.

"Will you sit with me?" she asked. I raised a brow at her. She nearly scoffed at me. She argued her request.

"Oh come on Mar. Please? It's not as if you need sleep anyway." she said. I raised my other brow and smiled at her while nodding. I sat down next to her and stared at the fire. Terrain rested her head on my lap and Cooed. She was being very forward with me now that I'd accepted her proposal to go out.

I placed my hand on her head and patted her gently. She shivered before shooting hear head back up.

"Jeez Mar. Your hand's as cold as Ice." she exclaimed. I frowned at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"It doesn't feel any different to me." I said. I placed my arm against my cheek and felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mar, place it in the fire. See if you're immune to temperature?" she asked. I shrugged and followed her command. I left my arm there for a minute without feeling anything. The fire just seemed to go around my arm and continued on to burning the air.

"Wow, you can't feel temperature. That means that your skin is either as cold as or colder than the ice at Dante's freezer." said Terrain. I raised my brow, inspecting my hand.

"It must be a dead thing." I said. Terrain managed a smile from the corner of her mouth. She sat down again and rested her head back on my laps. This time I avoided touching her directly. I just sat there; her head on my laps.

**Chapter 9: Curfew**

It was three in the morning before Terrain went to sleep. I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around my wrists and gently lifted her head off from my lap and placed it down in front. I stood up and unwrapped the cloth from my hand and put it back where it was. I crept out of the chamber and into the pavilion. I took in a deep breath and exhaled gratefully. My lungs were getting tired of being unused for so long.

I hopped on the spot and levitated above the ground. I flew to the main gate and noticed Mason there. He was half asleep when I got to him.

"Mason. You get some sleep; I'll take over for the night. You and your en have earned it." I said. Mason snapped his eyes open and shone his sword at me.

"Stand back stranger. Wait, oh it's you General." he said. I rolled my eyes and knocked his sword out of the way.

"Put the sword down Mason, you look ridiculous. As I said: I'll take watch. Go tell the others to get some sleep. They've earned it." I said. Mason nodded and ran to tell his fellow guards. I found a nice cosy spot on one of the stone blocks and sat down. I spun around so my legs were hanging over the wall to the outside.

I tapped my foot in the air, humming to a song I'd heard a few years ago. It was called 'Elindil's oath'. The healing words 'Et Arello' were the first two words of the song.

"_Et Arello, Endorena Utulien._

_Sinomé Maruvan, Ar Hildinyaar_

_Tenn Ambar Méta."_ I sang.

As I finished, the wind swirled around my body before it flew away into the night. I was about to move to another section of the wall, when I heard a noise. It sounded like giggling. Normally I'd leave it and go on about my business, but this many dragons in one place was bound to rally some old enemies. While Malefor was gone, there would still be those that despised the dragons. I jumped off of the wall and landed on the ground outside the wall. I flew up into the trees, being careful not to touch any leaves. I crept between the trees towards the sound that was getting louder.

I reached the source of the sound. There were two dragons there, whispering to each other and "making out" as the teenagers of Earth called it. I jumped into the air and landed right behind them, making a big noise upon landing. The two dragons separated immediately and started to run.

"What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" I asked them straight forward. The dragon who I recognised as Quake was stammering for an explanation. I looked at the other dragon to see that it was Angel.

"Well…We were just…we were…" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Just get back to your chambers. It's past curfew and there are still things far worse than Malefor out here in the woods that would love the chance to have a pick at two young dragons such as yourselves." I said. The two dragons nodded and ran for the walls. Angel stopped for a second and trotted back to me.

"Please don't tell Frost. If he does, I'm afraid it might ruin their friendship." she pleaded. I knelt down to her and nodded my head.

"I won't say anything. It's not my place to do so. Whether you tell him or not is up to you." I said. Angel hugged me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek before running to catch up to Quake.

I stood up and shook my head.

"Ugh, kids these days. Why don't they just visit each others rooms instead of going to the most dangerous places?" I asked. As I walked back to Warfang, I heard a growl from the pond next to me. I shook my head and hurried back to the walls.

**Chapter 10: First lesson**

I sat on the same stone as before for the rest of the morning. When It came time for the classes to start, I hurried over to Spyro and Cynder. We were all going to be given our students. While all candidates will be in the same class, there would be teams or houses as they were so commonly called. Spyro was assigned to Adam. Cynder had Eve. Tremor got Quake. Flame and Ember were assigned to Alex and Anna. I received Shockwave, Frost and Angel.

"Okay you three, come with me." I called. I took them to the training area. Their first lesson was Physical education.

"Now, to begin; I'm going to take notes of your strength and stamina. What you need to do is grip those weights and see how high off the ground you can get. Each weight weighs two pounds. Walk over to there and begin stretching." I ordered. The three of them groaned and started doing as I said. _Well if they're groaning, that means I'm doing this right._ I thought to myself.

Shockwave was the first to lift it off the ground, she managed three feet. Frost got to six feet. Angel sadly, got a foot off the ground. But that was still considered pretty good for a first try.

"Well done. Frost, you managed four feet. That's exceptional. Shockwave you got to three feet, that's also exceptional. Angel, given the fact you only got a foot off the ground, I'm still proud of you. That's very good for a first try. Most dragons wouldn't get it half a foot in the air on their second try. So well done, you three." I said. I read that praising was a great persuasion for kids to try more often in order to reach their goals.

"Now, let's get into a race." I said. Frost and Angel jumped up in excitement at the chance to test their speed. Shockwave seemed far away in her own little world.

"Okay, Frost versus Angel. Once around the city, Shockwave goes against the winner." I said. The dragons aligned themselves and got ready for my signal. I shot a beam of energy, signifying that was the marker. The two dragons shot off into the air.

I walked over to Shockwave and sat next to her.

"What's the matter Shockwave? It's obvious that something's on your mind. Why don't you tell me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You'll probably laugh at what I have to say." she said. I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"I only laugh if it's meant as a joke. Besides, I'm not in the habit of laughing at other people, especially when it involves another dragon." I said. Shockwave stared at me, shocked at how I knew.

"It's read all over your expression. I've seen the way you look at Frost. Am I right in thinking that it's him you like?" I asked. Shockwave gave a small whimper and nodded.

"But I don't deserve him. I've had a bad past Mar. Worse than you could imagine. Frost doesn't deserve someone who betrayed their friends during the fight against Malefor's army." she said. I could tell she cared deeply for Frost. She really didn't feel like she deserved him.

"But he does deserve someone who considers his needs before their own. That someone is you Shockwave. If Frost returns your feelings, he won't care about the past." I said. Truthfully, I wasn't the kind of person to be giving advice on love.

"How long have you loved Frost?" I asked. Shockwave raised her head and said: "Three years." I nodded in understanding.

"Shockwave, I've done far worse things than betraying my friends to Malefor. I killed the love of my life's brother by blasting him to Kingdom come. I ripped the head of a necromancer clean off his body with the spine still intact. I've killed thousands of Drakes like the ones back at Alliria. I shot off an Angels wings with my own. These are things I've had to carry for my entire life. I trust you, as you must now trust me. I told you my story, now you tell me yours. Why did you betray your friends?" I asked.

"I was scared. They tried to protect me against the apes but they fell by my feet. Some called for my help, but I ran. I was too scared to face them and my friends payed the price. I abandoned them when they needed me." she said. I just sat there, not speaking.

"Now no one can trust me. Which is why I distance myself from everybody." she continued.

"Everybody except me." I pointed out. Shockwave nodded her head. She looked up at me; her tears were running down her face.

"Shockwave. You can trust people even if you think you can't. You've told me what your problem was; you've told me your horrible past, and I don't think of you any differently. You're still 'Shockwave: The dragon from the alley' to me." I stated.

Shockwave chuckled a little.

"You still look scary as hell." she said. I smiled and scratched her head. She froze in place.

"Mar, you're cold as ice!" she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Gopyre." I stated. She just smiled again and bumped her head into my hand. I scratched her head some more until Frost came back, followed closely by Angel.

"Hah! Yes, I win!" said Frost in his Scottish accent. Angel landed next to him and whacked him on the back of the head with her tail.

"Don't brag about it Frost. You've still a long way to go if you want to be guardian." said Angel. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Quite right Angel. Now he's got to go against the lightning fast Shockwave." I said. Shockwave jumped up and lined up next to Frost.

"Ready when you are." she said. She seemed fired up all of a sudden. I saw Frost look at me, wondering what I said to her. She turned to me and winked. I smiled back at the both of them.

"Ready. Set. Go!" I called and both dragons shot into the sky.

"Hey Mar? If you don't mind my asking, how did you lose your arm?" asked Angel. I smiled out of the corner of my mouth.

"Vampire blasted it off." I said. Angel tilted her head. I turned to her and explained how Marrek had the same abilities as me, and how he focused his energy to singe off my arm. By the time I'd finished, Angel was staring at my shoulder with her mouth hanging down.

"So if you've got werewolf regeneration, why didn't it grow back?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It doesn't work that way. If I'm impaled, then I'd regenerate, but if I lose something I'm screwed." I explained. Angel nodded. As soon as I'd finished explaining the situation, my arm started aching. I gripped it and groaned.

"Mar are you alright?" she asked. I shook my head. I groaned again and fell to the ground on one knee. Angel was fretting not.

"Oh god, Mar get up!" she called. I leaned back and lay on the ground, panting. I saw Frost and Shockwave land near me and run for us. Then everything went dark.

**Chapter 11: Growth**

When I woke up, I was lying on an operating table. I saw Angel and Shockwave lying on two seats asleep, near where I was lying. I sat up and tried to get off the bed. As I did this, I felt the pain in my shoulder again. I gripped it and roared in agony. Angel and Shockwave woke up immediately. They saw me clutching my shoulder and started screaming in fear. Terrain entered the room and knocked me down, pinning me to the ground.

Spyro and Cynder entered a second later, followed by the rest of the candidates. I could feel my shoulder being stabbed by something. The doctor was there and he had a needle.

"NO! Don't. Hold on—Arghhhh!" I roared louder. Terrain was looking at me with horror in her eyes.

"Get off!" I yelled. Terrain shook her head. I yelled even louder than anything living could. Terrain covered her head with her wings, leaving her forepaws free to keep me pinned. I forced my energy outward, trying to blow Terrain off of me. She just dug into the ground around my shoulders. I had to get her off of me. I exploded with energy. My aura turned to a dark flame that burned at Terrain's bells scales. She flinched frequently, but refused to let me go.

"TERRAIN! Trust me." I said. I was getting even angrier. I didn't even know why I had to be let go of, I just knew. Terrain struggled for a while, but decided against letting me go. My eyes shone a hot yellow as my energy burst in a dark fury. My muscles exploded, increasing in size tenfold. My features changed. My hair stuck up in all directions, my body going dark violet. My seal, which was around my neck all this time had finally come off. The string was burned and turned into ash. The seal itself was glowing red hot. Terrain couldn't hold me any longer as she was forced into the roof. She fell in front of me, staring up at the creature I'd become. My eyes were white, I was three times my normal height and I was pissed.

I looked down to see the candidates shaking with fear. Shockwave was muttering something about me being the monster that had killed the drake in Alliria. I smiled an evil smile and nodded at her. Terrain gripped my ankle, and used it to stand back up. She looked me in the eyes as tears began to fill them.

"Mar, what happened to you?" she cried. I shushed her, still smiling.

"Don't worry Terrain. I'll make it all better." I said. The dragons trembled as the distortion in my voice reached their ears. I raised my arm and concentrated a ball of energy in the palm of my hand. It compacted and grew bigger as I forced more energy into it.

"So this is the extent of your power?" asked Adam. I turned to him; my smile disappeared from my face as he scoffed at me.

"You know Adam, for centuries, dragons have dreamed of discovering what's on those moons. But it's just a dream!" I shouted as I fired the energy ball at him. Everybody gasped as it flew towards him.

At the last second, the ball flew in the other direction, heading for space. The guardians watched as the ball headed towards the right moon. The moon grew darker and darker. Then there was a flash and it was gone. Bits of the moon still hovered there, but there was nothing of interest on them now. The dragons watched in horror as the moon exploded. Afterwards, the dragons cried for their lost moon.

"Oops. Did I just blow it up? How rude of me." I swung my arm back around and cackled.

"You monster!" screamed Shockwave. I looked at her with a smile on my face. I walked over to her and knelt down to her level. I leaned into her ear.

"You're one to talk, what with abandoning your friends to Malefor's party and all." I whispered into her ear. She lowered her head and kept silent.

"Besides, what do you expect, from a true freak?" I chortled. I stepped backward and faced Adam again.

"Well then, how do you like my power now?" I asked. Adam just scoffed.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you Mar. I'd have thought that you'd have the power to defeat Malefor. The least you can do is scratch him." he replied. Everyone froze in place; startled by what Adam had said.

"Well then, I'd like to see how you go against a Gopyre who's been trained in the ways of the Angel of Death." I said. Using my energy, I blew everyone except for Adam across the room.

"LET US BEGIN!" I called. Adam was stunned for a moment, but quickly put up his guard. Adam let out a breath of darkness, covering him and the room in darkness.

"Nice try Adam, but I invented hide and seek. I covered by body in the darkness and waited for him. Adam appeared in front of me. He'd thought of creeping up from under me, but he didn't expect I'd turn into the darkness. I crept up behind him and whispered:

"Looking for me?" He turned around, but I'd already gone to his left. I kept on taunting him for what seemed like minutes.

Finally, I solidified myself and struck him in the side. He went flying into Terrain who gasped upon collision. I heard him gag and cleared up the darkness in order to see him better. He was coughing up blood when I saw him.

"How disappointing; three punches and all you've got is internal bleeding." I said. Adam tilted his head slightly.

"Three?" he asked before coughing up more blood.

"I'll slow it down a little for you." I said. I sped up to him and gave him three sharp elbows in the same spot. He cringed in pain. I didn't hear any screaming, which really put a downer in my day.

Finally I broke off from him and let him choke. I knelt down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"I'd just love to see you go up against Malefor." Eve suddenly fell from the roof and tried to attack me. I stood up at a rapid pace, catching her off guard. Her face collided with my shoulder. As she fell to the ground, I stood on my hand and side swiped her into Adam.

"Mar!" I heard a voice cry. I turned my head to see Sam standing there with Algor and Shade. Shade looked at his two children and then to me. He growled a low growl.

"How could you?" he asked. Both Adam and Eve looked up at me for the answer. I shrugged.

"You're the one that wanted me to teach them manners. I'm just teaching them respect." I said, smiling. Suddenly, I was hit by a beam of light. The walls came crashing down on me and I was unconscious once again.

I woke up to bits of rubble on my fore head. It took me a few minutes to remember what I had done. I felt awful afterward. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I felt the pain from my shoulder once more and I couldn't grip it this time. I yelled in pain as my shoulder continued to throb. I could feel the bones in my shoulder pushing outward. It felt as if my entire chassis were going to come out through that one spot. I felt the rubble come off as Sam pulled as hard as she could to see if I was alright.

"How could you Mar!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I ignored her as the pain blocked out anything else. I saw Sam try for another question when she stopped and looked at my shoulder. I felt my skin stretch as the bone stuck out.

Suddenly, the skin broke and my bones were sent shooting outward. I panted afterward, wondering what had happened. I turned my head to see that I had a new arm. The bones wee there, but the flesh was still absent. I stared at the bones for a good long minute. Suddenly, darkness engulfed my arm bones and formed around them. I felt flesh grow as I watched the process. The veins, the muscles, the neurons, it was all there. Then the skin appeared. As the darkness disappeared, I saw my new arm. It was just like the previous one.

"Huh, Angel was right. I guess I did have the ability to regrow limbs." I tried to say, but it all just came out as wheezing. I felt all my other bones were broken, so I decided to let myself fall back into unconsciousness.

I heard the doctor arguing that I was in worse condition than Adam and Eve. Shade was complaining that I deserved to be worse off after what I'd done.

"Do Adam and Eve first." I said. Everyone looked at me, amazed I was awake. I looked at Shade.

"I don't want them dead. I've got a better chance of surviving. They don't. I'm dead anyway, so fix them up first. Then it's Shade's choice whether you help me or not." I said. Shade turned to me, a confused expression on his face. I smiled at him.

"Shade, I always try to pay for my mistakes. See the scar on my face? Cynder gave that to me. I was rude to her and I let her take her revenge. This was the result. But I feel contempt now that I have the scar. I know I'd paid my price. Now it's time I paid another price. Hate me, break me, it's your choice. Either that or let Adam and Eve take their own revenge on me." I said. I wondered for a second what I was saying. I didn't want to be in even more pain. But I had to even the odds.

"Just tell me. Were you in control of your actions?" he asked. I shook my head. I tilted my head towards Sam.

"She can vouch for me. I'm not good with control when it comes to that form." I said. Shade frowned and nodded. I heard the doctors in the next room saying something about Terrain.

"What's wrong with Terrain?" I asked. Sam looked at me confused.

"I didn't hear anything, did you?" asked Sam to Shade. Shade shook his head.

"It's the doctors in the next room; they're saying something about Terrain. It's her condition." I stated. The two of them looked at each other before turning back to me.

"She's got a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. The ribs will heal in time, but her bleeding may very well be the end of her." said Shade. I rested my head back against the operating table. I sent energy through my body. One by one, my bones snapped back into place. The ones that were broken in half were healed and placed in their original order. Sam and Shade heard snapping and popping as this happened.

"Mar are you alright?" asked Shade. I smiled.

"Just healing." I said. As the last bone snapped in place. I sat up off the table and stood on my two legs.

"Mar, wait. You can't go heal Terrain; you don't have any wings left. Who knows what'll disappear if you heal someone else aside from yourself?" Sam argued. I didn't listen. I heard snapping noises coming from my shoulder blades. Fortunately, so did Sam.

"No way." she said. And with that, my shoulders widened as a new set of wings emerged from my back. The same colour and type. Black dragon's wings. I hurried into Terrain's room and stood there, waiting for her to calm down. She was rustling about, trying to get to something. She started screaming.

"I need to see how Mar is!" she cried. I retracted my wings and ran to her side. She looked at me and gasped.

"It's okay Terrain, I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm sorry about before, I wasn't in control of myself." I babbled. Terrain shook her head.

"No Mar, it's my fault. I should have let you go. If I had, you wouldn't have gone insane like you did." she exclaimed. I shushed her and shook my head.

"Don't worry, that's all in the past now. I'm here, you're here and everyone's here." I said. I told the Moles to help the doctor in the other room with Adam and Eve. They complied and left the room. Sam and Shade left as well to check up on the two young dragons leaving us alone.

"The doctors have told me about my internal bleeding. I'll heal soon but the bleeding will be the end of me." she said. I shook my head.

"No it won't." I said. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She shivered as she found out what I was going to do. I rubbed her neck and leaned in closer. My mouth closed in on her vertebrae and I bit down gently. She yelped in surprise.

"That hurt." she stated. I injected venom into her bloodstream. She cried out in pain, but I didn't let go. She cried again, and again, but I still didn't let go. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

I didn't budge for a full minute. I could feel her life slip away as I bit harder and harder. The next thing I knew I was sent across the room. My wings were protruding through the wall. I heard Shade swallow as my wing almost sliced his head off. I looked up at Terrain to see her writhing in pain. Had I done something wrong? I retracted my wings and released myself from the wall.

"Terrain," I called as I pulled out the earth bullet that was sticking through the centre of my chest.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Then I cast a spell to stop the pain.

"_Endor ena!_" I called. Her writhing subsided as the pain went away. I leaned into her again and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me above Alliria." I said. Then Sam and Shade entered the room. I turned my head and walked past them.

"Keep an eye on Cynder. She's going to be sore for a few months." I said as I walked past Sam.

"What about Cynder? Don't you care about Terrain?" she asked. I kept walking.

"Terrain will be fine. Cynder's gonna need help." I replied. With that, I walked out of the room. As I headed for the exit, I stopped in front of Adam and Eve's room. They were sitting up, conscious. They shivered and turned their heads in my direction. They froze as they saw me. I winked at them before I continued on to the outdoors.

**Chapter 12: New Terrain**

I flew into the air above the city. I saw Spyro and Cynder flying around the area. I flew towards them. As they saw me coming, they stopped.

"Don't worry. I'm me again." I said calming them down. Both dragons sighed with relief. I grabbed their attention again when I said:

"Take care of your new born." As they turned to me, I extended my wings and sped off in the opposite direction.

I soared at the speed of sound, creating a constant sonic boom everywhere I went. I didn't know where I was going, only that I wanted to fly south-east. As I continued, I heard a cry up ahead. The sound was headed towards me, so it hit me like a ton of bricks. I faltered and flipped in the air, causing me to lose control of my flight pattern.

I crashed into the ground, breaking my left wing in the process.

"It's a curse. I always land on my left wing; never my right." I said as I got up from the ground. I brushed the dust off of my wing as it snapped back into place and repaired itself.

I heard the scream again and rushed towards it. As I ran towards the sound, I saw a charred skeleton of a Cheetah warrior. It sat there; its sword in it's clenched hand. I heard the screaming sound once again. I grabbed the sword, breaking the skeletons arm off in the process. I kept on running while I picked the bones off the sword. As I ran towards the screaming, I came across another cave.

"What is it with bad guys and caves? It just helps the good guys." I exclaimed. My eyes glowed yellow as I entered the cave. I ran towards the screaming, going faster every time they screamed.

I came to the clearing and saw a large black dragon swinging his tail at a violet dragon that was chained to the wall. The dragon screamed again as the black dragons tail slashed at the violet dragon's back. I heard dripping noises coming from the violet dragon. Neither of them had noticed me.

The black dragon took another swing. I jumped in between the Black dragon's tail and the Violet dragon's back. I gripped the black dragon's tail and twisted it; snapping it in half. The black dragon cried out in pain.

"Ow, why you little—!" shouted the black dragon. I heard its voice and discovered it was a female dragon. She obviously thought it was the violet dragon that had performed the deed.

"I'm bigger than you think." I whispered into her ear. She turned her head to see where I was, but I'd disappeared before she had a chance to turn around. I jumped in front of the violet dragon, who was as curious as to my identity as the black dragoness.

"Who are you?" asked the violet dragon, who I realised was also female. The black dragoness turned her head in my direction and saw my eyes glowing yellow. She snarled as her own eyes glowed red.

"I think we'd better shed some light on this subject." I said as a ball of light erupted from my hand. I forced it to the centre of the cave, where it shone a bright light that covered every corner of the room. The black dragoness hissed at me.

"How dare you come in here and interrupt my master's plans." said the black dragoness. I smiled, showing my maw. She staggered as it appeared from my sides. I extended my wings and claws. My eyes turned black and my skin went almost as violet as the dragoness' scales.

"I don't suppose your master is Malefor?" I asked; my voice all chalky. The dragoness shook her head.

"No. He's even more powerful than that sorry excuse for a purple dragon. My master, Tyranus is a mixture of dragon and dinosaur." said the black dragoness. I straitened my back.

"So what's she doing here?" I asked; tilting my head towards the violet Dragoness chained to the wall.

"She's here for my amusement. I took her from the same nest as that purple dragon the night before the attack on the temple." said the black dragoness. I growled at her. This meant that the violet dragoness was Spyro's sister. She'd been here all this time. Being tortured all her life while Spyro didn't even know she was alive.

"Well then, I'll just take her off your hands then." I said. The black dragoness snarled again.

"What makes you think I'll let you escape this cave anyway?" she asked. I smiled.

"Oh I don't think you'll let me go anywhere, but I will leave this place." I said. Darkness erupted from me as the light extinguished. My eyes glowed again as I grabbed the violet dragoness and jumped out of the cave.

I jumped to the mouth of the cave and retracted my claws as well as my teeth that were growing inches longer. My skin returned to its regular colour. I spread my wings and took off for the mountains.

By the time I'd made it to the mountains, I saw Terrain standing there waiting. She saw me holding a violet dragon and flew up to meet us. By now, Spyro's sister was unconscious on my back. She'd cough up blood every now and then, but I'd resist the urge to taste it in case I'd end up in another debacle like Terrains. Terrain met me half way down.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. She shrugged and said:

"Eh, can't complain. Who's this?" she asked. I hefted the dragoness on my shoulders. I urged Terrain to follow me to the mountain. She followed my lead as I retracted my wings.

I fell to the ground, causing a big crater to emerge upon impact. I moved out of the way for Terrain to land in the same spot, causing four more craters inside my own. I ran to a flat surface and blasted a hole in it. Just like last time, there was a cave and a large clearing for us to rest in. Terrain destroyed a tree and herded some lumber into the cave, placing it in the corner. I laid the young dragoness near the middle. I raised my hand and some lumber levitated and fell in the middle. I ignited it with some energy and let the heat warm the dragoness.

I sat back after treating the dragoness' wounds.

"How is she?" asked Terrain.

"She's taken an even worse beating than Adam. I'm surprised she's still alive. Years of beatings will eventually take their toll on her, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." I replied. Terrain nodded and stared at her.

"You didn't tell me who she was." urged Terrain. I lowered my head. _Should I tell Terrain about her relation to Spyro? If so, what good will that do?_ I thought.

"She didn't say." I replied. Terrain looked at me sceptically, but decided to let my answer slide for now.

"So what do we do now? We have nowhere to go; Warfang is out of the question. Where else can we go?" she asked. I scratched my Goatee for a moment.

"Let me think about that." I said. I stood up and exited the cave.

**Chapter 13: Warnings**

I walked over to a pond where the water was clear. I could see all the fish and detritus in there. I sat down in front of it and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing, beginning the process for meditation. I'd never done this before, but since I had no idea where to go, or what to do about this new family member.

As I slowed my breathing, I could hear the wind swirling everywhere. Eventually, I could see the waves of the wing against the hard surfaces of the trees. All with my eyes closed. The trees and the ground were outlined in black. I could see everything the wing touched. I broadened my horizons to Warfang. I saw the dragons and the moles. The citizens of Alliria were preparing to leave. I noticed Spyro and Cynder standing there next to Volteer and Cyril. I closed in on their presence. They were talking to Adam and Eve. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"See anything?" asked a voice. My spirit snapped back into my body. I was sent flying into three trees.

"Oops. Sorry." said the voice. I looked around to see who it was. I searched the pond, the trees, the clearings. Nothing.

"Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Now, now. No need to get huffy. I'm not here to hurt you. Not that I could, you'd kick my ass. Anyway, why don't you get back to meditation? Then you might see me." said the voice. I walked over to the pond and sat down again. I repeated the process of calming my breathing. While I didn't actually need to breathe, it was more comfortable than having to hold it. As I regained my secondary sight, I saw the outline of another dragon.

"Yeah, you don't know me but you know my children. Or one of them anyway." she said. I opened my eyes to see a pink adult dragon standing on the water.

"Who are you?" I asked. Going on the defensive, even though she said she wasn't here to hurt me.

"I'm Alia. Spyro's mother." she said. I sat there, not moving. After taking this information in, I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alia. I'm Mar. Spyro's step father." I introduced. I had no doubt that she already knew who I was, but it was only polite to introduce yourself anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mar. I apologise for the sudden clash of the trees but I have something to ask of you." she replied. I nodded my head and listened intently.

"I need you to go back to Warfang and protect my son. Take my daughter with you too. They will play a large part in your life to come." she said.

"What is your daughter's name?" I asked. Alia shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to get into that cave. So I couldn't get her name. But I'll know when she says it herself." she replied.

"I will take care of our children." I said. Alia nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you Mar. I can see why they love you. But I also saw why they feared you back in Warfang. But I believe you will never kill them." she said, kissing me on the cheek. Then she disappeared into the next dimension.

I turned to head back to the cave when I saw Terrain standing there.

"Terrain. What are you doing out here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I came to see where you were. But I saw how much thinking you were doing with that Pink dragoness. Who was she?" she asked. I knew what she was thinking, but she was wrong.

"It's not like that. She was Spyro's mother; she just came to warn me of something. We need to go back to Warfang." I said in a hurry. Terrain side-stepped out of my way. As I walked past her, she turned her head and bit down on my tail. I froze on the spot.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not falling for that. Who was she really?" asked Terrain. I didn't answer. Her biting my tail had paralysed me. _Hah. Just like a Saiyan._ I thought.

Terrain was getting worried. She let go of my tail and I was able to move. I tripped over my feet and landed face first in the pond.

"Mar?" she called. I slowly took my head out of the water, trying to remain calm. I didn't want to go berserk and stat another rampage.

"Head for Warfang and warn them that something's coming." I said. Terrain didn't budge.

"Only if you tell me who she was." she replied.

"I told you, she was Spyro's mother. She's come to warn me. I have to protect Spyro and Cynder from something." I said again.

"Fine, but I want the real truth when we get back." she said. I jumped into the cave and grabbed the dragoness, placing her on my back. She started to scream. I quickly placed her on the ground again.

"She's in no condition to move." said Terrain. I sighed.

"Well. Isn't this PEACHY!" I growled. Terrain shivered as she recalled the incident that took place beforehand.

"Stay here, I'll warn them myself. I need to get them to safety and this is the safest place for them to be." I said. Terrain nodded and placed a comforting wing around the violet dragoness. I jumped to the front gates of Warfang. Mason saw me coming and ordered another mole to open the gate. As the gate opened, I shot past it and headed for the Guardians chambers. I shot through the doors to see them with Spyro and Cynder, Adam and Eve, Frost and Shockwave, Angel and Quake and Flame and Ember. I was breathing heavily when I entered the room.

Everyone looked at me. Adam and Eve sat there, not paying much attention.

"Cyril, Volteer. You need to evacuate the city. Something's coming and it's not very friendly." I said. Before Cyril or Volteer could reply to my accusation, Adam spoke up.

"What proof do you have to show Cyril and Volteer?" he asked. Cyril and Volteer looked at Adam dumbstruck.

"Get out." I ordered. Adam stood his ground. Eve stood up and stood beside him, as well as the other dragons. Sam landed next to me, as well as Tremor, Anna and Alex. Spyro and Cynder decided to go with Adam and Eve.

"Even you two turn your back on me." I said. Spyro and Cynder lowered their heads in shame.

"We're sorry Mar, but we feel that we're safer with Cyril and Volteer than we are with you." said Cynder. Spyro nodded and placed a wing around her.

I stood there, waiting for Adam and Eve to gloat about this.

"Well we're with you Mar." said Anna. I lowered my head. Not that I wasn't grateful but I really had to protect Spyro and Cynder.

"Fine, you two want to laeve? Go ahead. Spyro, not ten minutes ago, I just promised your mother I'd protect you from whatever was coming. But if you're not with me, then I don't see why I should." I said. Spyro raised his head at the mention of his mother. Everybody else just looked at Spyro.

I raised my hand and pulled both seals from Spyro and Cynder's necks. Both seals came flying into my left hand I grabbed them and turned around to leave. I could feel Spyro and Cynder's expressions on their faces. They were feeling regret for choosing Adam and Eve over me. Then there was the agony of being disowned by me.

"Mar!" called Spyro. I stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"How did you know Cynder was pregnant again?" he asked. I turned my head so everyone could only see my left side. There was no emotion showing in my eyes.

"I heard the heartbeat." I replied. Then I continued on leaving. The Pyromancers and Gravelmancer following close behind.

"Mar!" called Cynder. I just raised my hand and caused a cave in; blocking them from the entrance, and their only exit.

"Why'd you have to do that?" asked Anna.

"Now nothing can get to them." I replied. I jumped back to the cave. The others followed through my Jump scar. Terrain lowered her head as she saw that Spyro didn't join us.

**Chapter 14: Promises**

"How could he turn on you like that?" asked Terrain. I shrugged.

"He felt safer with his kind I guess." I replied. Terrain smashed the ground in an outrage. She shook her head and raised her voice.

"Bullshit! If anything, he's worse off with them. He should know better. He's a purple dragon for fuck sake." said Terrain. I leaned away from her for a second. _If she gets pissed off over something as little as intelligence, I'd hate to see what she does when she's pissed off at something like I was._

I smiled at this thought. Anna was feeling rather grumpy after finding out I was in a relationship with Terrain. I figured she was jealous. I heard a groaning sound from Spyro's sister, but she didn't stir much.

"So what's her story?" asked Alex. I looked back to her. I shrugged and sighed at the same time.

"She's Spyro's sister apparently. She has the same scent and all." I exclaimed, sniffing the air around her.

"Okay, that's just gross. You can smell people?" asked Anna. I smiled.

"Yep. You need a shower too Anna, I can smell you from here." I said. Anna stood up said "Oh my god." and ran for the pond to bathe. I sighed as she left.

"Thank god. Her negative energy was killing my mind." I said. Tremor nodded then he jumped up and yelled at the top of his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he screamed, running around the cave. I looked over to Spyro's sister and saw flames coming out of her nostrils. She was recovering very nicely.

"Relax. It's only Violet." I said. We'd decided to name her Violet until we found out her real name.

"She needs corks shoved up her nose." said Tremor.

"She'll only breathe through her mouth. And if we close that off, then there's only one place left for her fire to come out." I said. Tremor burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we could call her Ass-blaster!" he chortled. I sighed and shook my head. Then I stood up walked over to him and whacked him on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a ponce." I replied. Tremor grumbled and sat down again before getting torched again. He shot up and ran around the room again.

"That's what you get, Karma." I called as he passed me. He continued to run around the room.

"Ah…Shut…Up!" He called each time he passed me. I walked back to my spot next to Terrain. I tried to meditate again, but Tremor was making it impossible to concentrate.

"Shut up! Go outside and jump in the pond, that'll bring down the flames." I said. Tremor ran for the exit, forgetting that Anna was still bathing.

"Does he know that Anna's still there?" asked Alex. I kept my eyes closed and shook my head. I concentrated on the sound of the wind.

Within minutes I was surrounding the mountain with my spirit. I went towards Warfang. I saw a dark form headed towards the city. Spyro and the others were still in the building. Luckily for them, the holes in the rocks allowed air to come through. I saw the dark form storm the walls of Warfang. The form was surrounded by a cloud of darkness. Only when the walls were destroyed, did the darkness show itself. I saw a humungous dragon like creature. It had spikes protruding from its back. It could easily stand on its hind legs alone, but for some reason, it didn't. The creature had no wings, but stood higher than anything could go in the air.

The creature attacking Warfang, could have easily given the Destroyer a run for its money. I couldn't help but feel like I'd seen this creature before. I recognised the black dragoness flying overhead, searching for Violet over here.

"What do you see Mar?" asked Terrain, breaking my concentration. I snapped back into my body. I flew into the wall. I stood up and grabbed my Deathmancer's robe.

"You're going to help them anyway aren't you?" she asked. I stopped and nodded my head.

"I always keep my promises." I said.

"Then promise me you'll come back?" she asked. I turned around and walked up to her.

"I promise." I said. Then Terrain kissed me. I kissed her back. We stayed like this for a full minute. I released her and she released me. I placed the robe around myself and jumped to Warfang.

**Chapter 15: Warfang Academy**

I jumped above the Guardians chambers. I overheard then all talking.

"Why did we abandon Mar. He loved us, all of us. Even you two, lord knows why." said Cynder. Adam stepped forward.

"Why did you side with us? Was it because you were afraid of getting hurt by him? Or was it for some other reason? You didn't want to put your unborn child in danger perhaps?" said Adam. Spyro stepped forward and confronted him.

"That's enough Adam. Mar was going easy on you when he kicked your ass. That's also my training difficulty." he said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What does it matter anyway? We're all doomed. Frost, there's something I've been wanting to say. Quake and I are in love." said Angel. Frost turned to her and then Quake.

"Well…That's bloody brilliant. I've always wished Quake was my brother. We act like it anyway. But now it's become a reality. I'm happy for you Angel. I thank you even." he said. Everybody went to congratulate Angel. Shockwave stood in front of Frost.

"What's wrong Shockwave?" he asked. Everyone turned to hear what the problem was.

"Mar told me that you wouldn't think of me differently if I said I loved you." she said. Everyone froze. They never imagined that Shockwave would fall in love with anyone let alone Frost.

"You love me?" he asked. Shockwave nodded and blushed at the same time.

"I do." she said. Frost smiled at her, ran toward her and kissed her. Everyone applauded with roars of approval. Everyone except Adam and Eve of course.

Ember decided to go with telling Flame how she felt for him.

"But I thought you liked Spyro." was Flame's reply.

"I did, for a while. But I noticed how you look at me and I thought about how you treated me. You always thought of me first and that's something I can't turn away." she said, kissing him straight afterward. Again there was a round of applause.

"So, how do we get out of here?" asked Frost, wrapping his wing around Shockwave. Cyril scratched his beard.

"I can help you with that." I said, falling to the ground. Everybody turned to see me with my hood up.

"Who're you?" asked Spyro. I didn't answer.

"When I get rid of this blockage, you must try to evacuate the city. Understood?" I asked. Everybody nodded.

"Good. _Arithmandar_!" I called. The boulders and rubble covering the door, suddenly exploded into a million bits. Some went flying towards us but I forced them off of us.

"Go, now." I ordered. Cynder wandered for a minute.

"Wait, who are you?" she asked. Everyone turned to hear the answer. I knelt down to her. I handed her a sack with two round objects inside it.

"What's this?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"Head to the top of Alliria's mountain. You'll know then." I said. Cynder nodded and took the sack.

She flew off and joined Spyro in evacuating the city. I flew towards the giant creature. I stopped right in front of it. The black dragoness flew in front of me.

"Who're you?" she ordered. I just shone my eyes at her.

"You! You're the sod that took my pet." she said. I just smiled.

"Okay, don't call her a pet because that just sounds dirty." I said. Then the giant creature roared at me. As soon as it had roared, I remembered him. It was that giant lizard from the movies.

"What the hell? What is Godzilla doing in the dragon realms?" I said. The black dragoness just laughed at me.

"He came to me thirty years ago. Fell from the sky. I treated him and served him. Godzilla is from another dimension, but he wants this world for himself." she said. I just shook my head.

"Blaster shell!" I called. A green energy ball emerged from my palm and compacted as it drew energy from the air. I threw it at the black dragoness, but she managed to dodge it. I expected a return fire, but she just flew off.

I went to chase after her, but Godzilla smacked me into the nearby building. I fired an energy wave into Zilla's eye. He screamed in agony as his eye fell to the ground in a ball of flame. I shot after the dragoness. She was about to finish off Cynder who had put up a good fight. Spyro was struggling to make it in time. The dragoness fired at Cynder. I managed to get in front of her in time. I created a dark bubble that absorbed the energy from the dragoness. Another dark bubble emerged behind the black dragoness, striking her in the back. I flew down and caught her with one arm.

"This isn't the end. Godzilla will destroy everything he sees." she said. I smiled.

"Well then I guess he'll only see half the world." I said, looking to Zilla's bleeding face. The dragoness followed my gaze. She saw the eye socket, but not the eye. She looked back at me. I looked down at Zilla's eye. She followed my gaze again.

"NO!" she cried. As I smiled, she stuck me with her tail blade. I looked up at her. She shook with fear.

"I'm a true god. Not that sorry excuse for a lizard." I said. And with that, I blasted her through the chest. Her eyes went wide as the energy went through her. As she died, I let her fall to the ground.

As soon as she landed, I was hit By Zilla's hand. I went flying into the guardians chambers. Three spires were sticking through my chest. I could feel my blood pouring out of me. I saw Spyro get smacked into Cynder and both of them fell into Terrains old chambers. I got up and pulled the spires out of my body. As Spyro tried to fire his Fury beam at Zilla, he let out some sort of flammable liquid. I shot in front of Spyro and Zilla. I was torched by Zilla on the front, while Spyro blasted me in the back. Both stopped as I had hoped for seconds before. I was hovering there. My arms to my sides and my head hanging down.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." said Spyro. I didn't move.

"Is everybody evacuated?" I asked. Spyro nodded. But he soon figured I wouldn't see that.

"Good. Take Cynder and go. She knows where." I said. Spyro didn't move.

"Who are you?" he asked. I raised my arms and took off my robe. It fell to the ground. It was scorched so badly, that all the magic had vanished within it. Spyro sighed and nodded again.

"I'm sorry." he said. Then he flew to Cynder and told her to follow him.

I spread my arms and my legs. I yelled at the top of my voice. A bright yellow aura surrounded me. I forced the next three kilometres to compact into us. Zilla's skin started to shred from his bones. He screamed as loud as he could. I continued to use everything I had. Even when my own skin began to tear from me.

"I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION!" I yelled at Zilla. He started screaming louder as his flesh tore away and bone started showing. Soon he was lifted into the air and was surrounding me, screaming. I used the maximum amount of energy to create an explosion within a nine kilometre radius. I cried at the top of my lungs as I exploded, taking everything within nine miles with me. Including Zilla.

**Chapter 16: Goodbye for now**

I hovered there in the air. Nothing within nine miles. I was turned to stone. Unable to move; unable to speak. I was truly dead. Spyro and Cynder flew towards the centre of the explosion and gazed upon my stone form. Cynder cried out my name as Spyro tried to grab me. But my stone body crumbled upon touching it. The wind chimed in and blew what was left of me to dust. Spyro held some of the dust in his paws. He wouldn't let the wind take it. He clutched it in his fists and began to cry.

"MAAAAARR!" he roared as his tears fell to the crater below. I didn't appear. Spyro continued to cry.

"Mar's not here. But maybe I could be of assistance?" asked a pink dragoness. Spyro and Cynder both looked at her.

"Who're you?" asked Spyro, clutching my remains even tighter. The pink dragoness sighed.

"First of all, that's not going to bring him back. Second of all, I'm your mother Spyro. I gave Mar the assignment to stop Godzilla from destroying you. He wasn't aware of the danger until I warned him." replied Alia.

"But he didn't have to kill himself in order to save us." said Spyro.

"No. No he could have lived if you'd have gone with hi when he offered." she replied. Spyro and Cynder's heads both dropped as they realised that Alia was right.

"He probably still hates us." said Cynder, a little tear coming to her eye. Alia shook her head.

"Look in the bag." she said. Cynder opened the bag and pulled out Spyro's seal. Both dragons looked at the seal for ages.

"He didn't hate you. He loved you as if you were his own. But you know how he gets." said Alia. Spyro and Cynder nodded, tears coming out of both their eyes.

Later that day. Spyro and Cynder both arrived to the cave, where Terrain was waiting for the news of her love. Spyro and Cynder both entered the cave. All the candidates as well as Tremor and the others. Terrain was pacing a hole in the ground. As Spyro entered the cave Terrain stopped immediately.

"Who's that?" asked Spyro, staring at the Violet dragon.

"Amaranthine. She's your sister Spyro." said Terrain. Spyro looked at Amaranthine. She smiled a little before Terrain urged for an answer on Mar.

"Is he —" asked Terrain. Spyro shook his head. Terrain fell silent. Adam walked up to Terrain and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Mar." he said before he walked off with Eve outside.

"Terrain fretted about before she fell down in a heap, crying. Amaranthine strolled up to her and gave her a hug.

"There, there Terrain. I'm sure our Ancestors are looking after him now." said Amaranthine.

_Hah. That's a laugh. As if the ancestors need to look after me._ I thought to myself as I sat in the tree outside the cave. Adam and Eve were sitting at the pond, watching the sky.

"Ha, ha, hah!" I chuckled as I extended my wings and soared into the air.

**END**


End file.
